Karaoke Party
by Saigon238
Summary: Rangiku decides to host a karaoke party at the 10th division HQ. Who's coming and what songs are going to be sung? Not to mention what relationships might occur! Bad summary I know, but it gets better. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh on me. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way whatsoever.

* * *

**Karakura Town **

Ichigo crashed into the classroom, "Oi, guys! Rangiku-san just invited us to a karaoke party tonight!"

Orihime clapped her hands and smiled, "Yay! Who else is going? I might make some snacks to bring along!"

"Count me out, I can't sing," Chad shrugged, "And Orihime, don't even think about it," he added with a grimace.

"Shinigami are so troublesome…" Uryuu sighed, "But I'll go, since I haven't got anything to do tonight."

"What you really want to do is see Nemu again!" Ichigo teased. Uryuu didn't say anything. "Ha! I knew it!"

"I wonder if Nii-sama is going?" Rukia mused, "I haven't seen him for ages!"

**Tenth Division HQ**

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Yes, taichou?" said the vice-captain in question innocently.

"You do realise that we have a mountain of paperwork to do, and you go and organize a KARAOKE PARTY?" yelled Hitsugaya.

"Well, um, yeah!"

**Somewhere in Seireitei **

"So you're all going to the party?" asked Renji.

"Yeah, me and Yumichika got nothing to do," said Ikkaku. The crossdresser next to him stopped fiddling with the feathers on his eyelashes and nodded.

"Me too, all the paperwork's done," said Hinamori

They all heard a loud cry of a certain busty vice-captains name coming from the opposite side of Seireitei.

"Too bad you can't say the same for Rangiku-san," commented Kira.

**Outside First Division**

"Hey, Kuchiki-taichou, ya going to Ran-chan's party tonight?" asked Ichimaru in his usual half-creepy, half-teasing way.

"Much as I would have liked to decline, it is always polite to go," said the stoic captain calmly.

"No way I would ever go somewhere like that, always better to polish your fighting skills!" commented Kenpachi loudly.

"Eh? Matsumoto-fukutaichou is hosting a party?" Unohana taichou cut in, "I would have liked to go but Ukitake-taichou is sick again." She looked at Kenpachi, "And Zaraki-taichou, you should follow Kuchiki-taichou's example. You were invited too." Her smile sent shivers down everybody's spine. It was amazing how her smiles could undermine everybody's courage.

"Yeah, Ken-chan! I wanna go!" yelled Yachiru.

"Well, it won't hurt if Ikkaku and Yumichika come along."

"I would have gone if I could, but darling Nanao-chan wouldn't let me!"

"Urusai, Kyoraku-taichou! You still have a lot of paperwork to do!" said the vice-captain, and hit her captain on the head with a heavy book.

"Waah, why do you always treat me so, Nanao-chan?"

"Ara, chibi-taichou, are you going to the party too?" asked Ichimaru again.

"One, it's Hitsugaya-taichou, and two, yes I am going but only because Matsumoto forced me to."

"Are you sure it's not because of a certain Fifth Division vice-captain?"

"…Urusai, Ichimaru."

"Kyaa, so it IS because of Hinam...ori-kun!

"...Just shut up before I Daiguren Hyorinmaru you."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Reviews and comments would be appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part :) I can't believe I finished it so quickly (3 days = NEW RECORD!) Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach

* * *

When the Vizard, Quincy, Shinigami and Santen Kesshun (NA: Is that how you spell it?) user all stepped out of the Senkaimon in front of the Tenth Division HQ, they could hardly believe their eyes.

"Man, Rangiku-san really outdid herself," commented Ichigo.

Outdid would be an understatement.

The Tenth Division headquarters had been transformed into a huge karaoke bar. Lights were flashing around all over the place and disco balls were hanging from the ceiling. Hitsugaya's normally paperwork-filled desk had been cleared and a huge flatscreen TV was perched on top of it. Dance music was blaring out through hidden speakers. And all this was done within an hour.

"Ne, taichou, what do you think?" asked Rangiku smugly, "Amazing isn't it?"

"If I must say, Matsumoto, you can work very fast when you feel like it. Very impressive," said the white-haired captain resignedly.

"Yay! That's the first time taichou's ever praised me!" Rangiku clapped her hands together in glee.

"It's just a pity that I can't say the same for your paperwork."

"Rangiku-san! You're amazing!" gushed Hinamori.

"Thanks Hinamori! Now if you could make taichou say that…"

"Not a chance, Matsumoto."

"Aww, come on! Well anyway everyone's here so let's get the party started!" and with that, brandished 10 bottles of sake out of nowhere.

Hitsugaya paled. _Where the hell did she hide all that?_

Rangiku grabbed the mike from the table, "All right! Who's first!"

Immediately yells of random names started up.

"Hitsugaya-kun, why don't you go?"

"I could ask you the same question Hinamori."

"Oi, Rukia! You up for this?"

"Shut up, carrot-top, Quincy can go!"

"No way! You go, Kurosaki!"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly everybody stopped mid-sentence. Renji said, "I think that we can use the spotlight thing, you know, the way humans pick out the singers?"

"Nice idea! So, Nemu, if you would do the honours!"

Nobody had noticed the 12th division vice-captain in the lighting booth, and she gave a small smile to Uryuu. He smiled back.

"Ooh, I feel love in the air~" said Ichigo in a singsong voice.

The smile immediately vanished and turned into a cold glare that could rival Toushirou's. "Shut up Kurosaki."

The spotlight moved around randomly through the crowd until it stopped on our favourite orange-haired person.

"Hey! Why me?"

"Oh, I don't know, karma maybe?" smirked Uryuu.

"You're up, Ichigo!" and with that, Rangiku tossed the mike to him and he caught it single handed.

He took a deep breath and started singing "Sky High".

_Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima kanjiteku_

_Sugi yuku toki no nami ni notte_

_Kokoro to karada ga tsunagaru sono shunkan_

_Yuruginai hitomi ni SKY HIGH_

_Hashiru hodo ni nagareru sora yokome ni utsutte_

_Tashika ni naru chikazuite iru ano basho_

_Aseru dake ja erarenai mono kono mune ni yado shite_

_Koerareru sa koete iku tada massugu ni_

_Hidoku itamu no nara ikiteru akashi_

_Sukoshi taoreta no nara ue wo miage ookiku TRY TO FLY!_

_Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima kanjiteku_

_Sugi yuku toki no nami ni notte_

_Kokoro to karada ga tsunagaru sono shunkan_

_Yuruginai hitomi ni SKY HIGH!_

_Tomaru tabi ni kanjiru kaze karada de uketotte_

_Sadamerareru habataite yukeru ano basho_

_Nageku dake ja tsutaekirenai omoi wo katamete_

_Butsukerareru sa butsuketeku sou massugu ni_

_Moshimono koto nante egakanakute ii_

_Mayoi ga kireta nara sora wo miage takaku TRY TO FLY!_

_Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima shinjiteku_

_Kasanaru toki no nami wo kette_

_Kokoro to karada ga hanare sou ni nattara_

_Mou ichido hitomi wo SKY HIGH!_

_Hidoku itamu no nara ikiteru akashi_

_Sukoshi taoreta no nara ue wo miage ookiku TRY TO FLY!_

_Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima kanjiteku_

_Sugi yuku toki no nami ni notte_

_Kokoro to karada ga tsunagaru sono shunkan_

_Yuruginai hitomi ni SKY HIGH!_

_Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima shinjiteku_

_Kasanaru toki no nami wo kette_

_Kokoro to karada ga hanare sou ni nattara_

_Mou ichido hitomi wo SKY HIGH!_

He finished and grinned at the audience.

"So how was that? Pretty good huh?"

"To be honest with you, Kurosaki, you looked like you were straining the notes and went off-key a few times," said Uryuu.

"Shut up, Ishida. It's not like you can be any better."

"Actually Ichigo, you were pretty good," said Rukia.

"Gee thanks, at least someone agrees with me!"

"Allow me to repeat this: Ooh, I feel love in the air~" Uryuu smirked.

Rukia and Ichigo both blushed and muttered something about "do not" and "shut up".

The spotlight shone on a certain Shinigami who once had the Hogyoku hidden in her soul.

"Here, midget!" said Ichigo as he passed the mike on to her and he was rewarded with a hefty kick in the stomach.

"Stop calling me a midget! Right, I pick…'Wind'!"

The beginning bars of the song played through the speakers. Rukia took a deep breath and began.

_Tsuyoku naru koto dake ga ima wa tada  
Sono kao mo sono kata wo ochitsukeru  
Wakaru kara mata hitotsu norikonde wa  
Home kotoba kakushi senaka wo misetanda_

_Kaze ni hanasou kokoro yurushite  
Dare mo shiranai ima na no dakara  
Mitometa koto mo kizuita koto mo  
Kono aozora to mune ni himegoto_

_Moshi mo ima kono koe mo todokanu to  
Sono ude de sono ashi de koeru kara  
Makenaide mata hitotsu tsuyoku natte  
Kuyashi gao kakushi senaka wo ochiteyukou_

_Kaze ni takusou koe wo yurashite  
Dare mo shiranai ima ni yorisoi  
Naranda koto mo yurushita koto mo  
Kono hoshizora to mune ni himegoto_

_Omoidasaru kanashimi nara  
Mou kako wo utsushi  
Wasurenu you ni  
Wasurenu you ni sotto  
Ima... Hitori  
_

_Kaze ni hanasou kokoro yurushite  
Dare mo shiranai ima ni amaete  
Wakatta koto mo waratta koto mo  
Kono aozora to mune ni himegoto_

_Kaze ni hanasou kokoro yurushite  
Dare mo shiranai ima na no dakara  
Mitometa koto mo kizuita koto mo  
Kono aozora to mune ni himegoto _

She smirked at the dumbfounded Ichigo. "Not bad eh? Try and beat that!"

_Since when has she ever learnt to sing? And man, she sounds good! _Ichigo overcame his awe and retorted, "Oh yeah? Then I challenge you to a duet!"

"Nani? A _duet_?" asked Rukia, shocked.

"Yeah, you heard me! Rangiku-san, put on 'Memories in the Rain'!"

"Ooh, a little bonding song eh? Well, why not! Nemu, if you would, please?"

"This is _not_ a bonding session! It's a real challenge and –"

A mike hit an unsuspecting Ichigo on the head.

(NA: **Bold = Ichigo**, _Italics = Rukia_, Underlined = Both)

**Ame ... Mae no hi mo ame de**

**Sono mae mo ame de**

**SLOW MOTION ai wa totsuzen ni**

**Ore no mae de kowarete**

_Hitotsu dake, tada hitotsu dake_

_Mamorenakatta kara_

**Tatakai wa mada tsuzuku**

**Hokori no tame ni**

NO TIME TO CRY

Naku no wa ato da

Roku gatsu no ame ni mata chikau dake

**Kedo atatakana ame wa**

**Ore no hoho wo nurasu**

**SLOW MOTION atsui suzushisa de**

**Ore wo tsuyoku michibiku**

_"Omoide" nante namanurui mono dewanai kara_

**Wakaranakutemo, ima wa hashiru shika nai**

NO TIME TO CRY

Tsuyoku naru dake

Roku gatsu no ame wa tada inochigake

NO TIME TO CRY

Tsuyoku naru dake

Roku gatsu no ame wa tada inochigake

Rukia punched Ichigo on the arm after the song ended.

"Hey, no fair! You picked a song with more male voicing than female!"

"Hehe, after all, I was the one who issued the challenge, remember? So I got to choose the song!" he smirked.

"Whatever. Your singing still sucks." Rukia turned her back on him and walked off.

"WHAT DID YOU –"

"Drop it, Kurosaki. It's my turn," said a certain raven-haired Quincy.

He hesitated a little before saying, "'Suigintou no Yoru'."

_Yomichi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari_

_Namida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo_

_Yomichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage_

_Nasake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni_

_Senaka ni mou hitotsu namida no nioi_

_Tsuite kuru tsuite kuru_

_Tsuite kuru tsuite kuru_

_Senaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi_

_Nigete yuku oikakeru_

_Nigete yuku oikosarete'ku_

_Hitotsu futatsu no kage kasanari_

_GUSARI to mune hitotsuki_

_Futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_Yomichi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari_

_Namida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo_

_Yomichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage_

_Nasake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni_

_Senaka ni mou hitotsu namida no nioi_

_Tsuite kuru tsuite kuru_

_Tsuite kuru tsuite kuru_

_Senaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi_

_Nigete yuku oikakeru_

_Nigete yuku oikosarete'ku_

_Hitotsu futatsu no kage kasanari_

_GUSARI to mune hitotsuki_

_Futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

Everybody was gaping at Ishida. He was somewhat baffled by their response.

"What?"

"Oh. My. God. Who knew the Quincy could sing?" said Renji.

Uryuu's eyelid twitched violently.

"Yeah well, it wasn't that much better than mine," commented Ichigo dryly.

"Oh really? What about a duet, just to see who's better?"

"You're on! 'Aesthetics and Identity'!"

(NA: _Italics = Ishida, _**Bold = Ichigo**, Underlined = Both)

_Yureugoku kono omoi unmei to shukumei ni_

**Nayanderu jikan nanka nai**

_Wakari au toki sae mottenai_

_Nikushimi dake de kyou made ikite kite_

Se wo mukeattara itsuka senaka awase

_Yuzurenai_

**Aesthetics and Identity, woo**

_Tamashii ni chikatta koto_

**Aesthetics and Identity, woo**

_Ikizama no_

Bigaku

**Hotobashiru kono omoi ikiru michi, ikiru imi**

_Yaburu koto de mamorareru michi_

**Ikinokoru dakeja imi wa nai**

**Se wo mukeattara nazeka tsuujiteta**

Omae wo naguru tame ni mo kachinokoru sa

**Yuzurenai**

_Aesthetics and Identity, woo_

**Oretachi ga chikatta koto**

_Aesthetics and Identity, woo_

**Ikizama no**

Bigaku

_Yuzurenai_

**Aesthetics and Identity, woo**

_Tamashii ni chikatta koto_

**Aesthetics and Identity, woo**

_Ikizama no_

Bigaku

**Yuzurenai**

_Aesthetics and Identity, woo_

**Oretachi ga chikatta koto**

_Aesthetics and Identity, woo_

**Ikizama no**

Bigaku

"See, I'm better than you," said Ichigo smugly.

"Dream on, Kurosaki, you're just about as tuned as a tree. And besides, didn't you say that the _challenger_ got to pick the song?"

"Oh yeah, then you're as tuned as… as…"

"What's the matter, Kurosaki? Can't find a good comeback?"

"I… er… AH JUST SHUT UP!"

"Well then, I'll just leave you and your pathetic brain to rest, seeing as thinking is too much of a hassle for you."

"Teme…"

He looked at the moon half hidden in the clouds and sighed. Why did he have to sing a song that reflected so much about himself? 'Suigintou no Yoru' was a really private one. He never sang it unless he was alone. Why couldn't he have sung 'Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete'? That was a reasonable and general song.

"You sang well."

Uryuu turned to see Nemu walking up behind him. She really did look more beautiful in the moonlight. He turned his head away and resumed looking at the partially visible silver orb hanging in the sky.

"Thanks."

She lowered her slender frame next to him, and they sat in silence for a while, away from the noise of the party. Twice they heard a loud crash, probably Rukia punching Ichigo into a wall and a cry of "MATSUMOTO!" Uryuu stiffened when he felt a weight on his left shoulder. He glanced at the direction and saw Nemu leaning on it. He relaxed and put his head gently on hers.

The full moon shone brightly overhead.

* * *

That was a nice little Ishida-Nemu bonding session wasn't it? I'm sorry if it wasn't too good because I don't really know how to write that sort of stuff yet. My lyrics might not be correct so please don't get mad at me for getting them wrong.

Reviews and comments would be really nice :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! Chapter 3 is up! Hope you like it! Pairing in this one is Chibi-sized.

Disclaimer: Much as I dislike this fact, I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Now, now, who's next? Nemu, please?" Matsumoto said cheerfully, waving a bottle of sake around.

Seconds later, a chibi-sized, eyelid-twitching taichou was at the front of the crowd.

"I swear this is set up."

"What song would you like, taichou? 'This Light I See' or 'Shine'?" asked Rangiku.

"Whatever. 'This Light I See' then."

_Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari_

_Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu_

_Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi_

_Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba o haita_

_"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o_

_Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda_

_Mamorou toshite kizutsukeru chikara de_

_Nani o te ni shite yuku?_

_I'm believing, this light I see_

_Tashika na hikari yo_

_Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure_

_Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi_

_Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta_

_Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara_

_Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure_

_"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni_

_Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda_

_Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de_

_Nani o te ni shite yuku?_

_I'm believing, this light I see_

_Kodoku na hikari yo_

_Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure_

_Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga_

_Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori o hanatsu_

_Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga_

_Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu_

_Kokoro o hanatsu_

_Hikari o hanatsu_

_I'm believing_

_Believing, this light I see_

_Tashika na hikari yo_

_Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure_

_I'm believing, this light I see_

_Kodoku na hikari yo_

_Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure _

"Aww… That was such a sweet song! Were you singing about Hinamori?"

"Your turn, Matsumoto."

"Eh? Why me? And you haven't answered my question!"

"It's your punishment. And that's enough sake for tonight."

"Nooo! How can you be so cruel, taichou?"

"As I said, it's your punishment. Now start singing."

The introduction to 'RANKA' started up, and Hitsugaya passed the mike to his vice-captain.

_"Utsukushiki wo ai ni tatofu no wa_

_Ai no sugata wo shiranu mono"_

_Moreta toiki wo sotto taguri yose_

_Tsumugu kotoba ni oborete yuku_

_Ubu na ko ne_

_Otogibanashi wo shinjite iru no?_

_Utakata no yume naredo kuruoshiku_

_Saki midare yo hana tachi_

_Iro dzuku ai yue ni_

_Saki hokore yo hana tachi_

_Kedakaku iki iku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei_

_"Minikuki wo ai ni tatofu no wa_

_Ai wo shitte to ogoru mono"_

_Doro ni mamireta hane wo hikizutte_

_Nakinureta mama furueteta no?_

_Baka na ko ne_

_Atashi no mune de iyashite ageru_

_Barairo no yume wo idaki tobi tate yo_

_Mai midare yo chou tachi_

_Iro nuku ai yue ni_

_Mai agare yo chou tachi_

_Kedakaku ikiyuku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei_

_"Unare Haineko" kaki chirase_

_setsunaku kasumi kieyuku_

_aitsu no senaka wo_

_Saki midare yo hana tachi_

_Hakanaki inochi nara_

_Saki hokore yo hana tachi_

_Kedakaku chiri yuku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei_

_Saki midare yo hana tachi_

_Iro dzuku ai yue ni_

_Saki hokore yo hana tachi_

_Kedakaku yuki iku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei_

"You're up next, Hinamori!"

"But I don't know what to sing!" protested the Fifth Division vice-captain.

"I'll pick for you! 'Momoiro no Hana'!"

The mike was pushed into her hands and all eyes were on her. _Rangiku-san can be such a pain sometimes_, she thought.

_Ichinichi no owari ase wo nugutta_

_Choppiri tsukareta karada wo yasumete_

_Shizuka na jikan ni omoidasu no wa_

_Tanoshii koto mo kuyashii koto mo_

_Hitori sora wo miage _

_Itamu mune no tane wo_

_Hitotsu futatsu tsumugi hitoiki_

_Asu mo ganbaru tame_

_Omoidasu egao de_

_Mabushii kurai sekai ga kagayaita_

_Sora takaku hohoende_

_Yawarakaku saki hokoru_

_Anata no 'hitotsu mae' wo itsumo_

_Mamotte itai kara_

_Tsuyosugiru ame no hi mo_

_Itetsuita kaze no hi mo_

_Makeru koto naku saite itai_

_Momoiro no hanabira yurashite_

_Ichinichi no hajime shinkokyuu shita_

_Choppiri neguse no kami wo tabanete_

_Arata na jikan ni omoi egakou_

_Nani ga kono saki otozure you tomo_

_Hitori sora wo miage _

_Itsumo mune no oku de_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku chikau kanarazu_

_Kyou mo ganbaru tame_

_Omoidasu kotoba ni_

_Afureru kurai yuuki wo morau kara_

_Sora takaku hohoende_

_Yawarakaku saki hokoru_

_Moshimo subete no chikara hatashi_

_Mamori nuketa no nara_

_Tsuyosugiru ame no naka_

_Itetsuita kaze no naka_

_Chitta hanabira wo koete yuku_

_Isamashii senaka wo mimamoru_

_Hitori sora wo miage _

_Itamu mune no tane wo_

_Hitotsu futatsu tsumugi hitoiki_

_Sotto kata ni fureta yasashisa no nukumori_

_Mabushii kurai sekai ga kagayaita_

_Sora takaku hohoende_

_Yawarakaku saki hokoru_

_Moshimo subete no chikara hatashi_

_Mamori nuketa no nara_

_Tsuyosugiru ame no naka_

_Itetsuita kaze no naka_

_Chitta hanabira wo koete yuku_

_Isamashii senaka wo_

_Sora takaku hohoende_

_Yawarakaku saki hokoru_

_Anata no 'hitotsu mae' wo itsumo_

_Mamotte itai kara_

_Tsuyosugiru ame no hi mo_

_Itetsuita kaze no hi mo_

_Makeru koto naku saite itai_

_Momoiro no hanabira yurashite _

Toushirou watched from the back of the room and thought, _Who would have known she's so good?_

Hinamori blushed and looked around at the surrounding people. "Hmm… who's next? Abarai-kun, you go!"

Renji rolled his eyes and took the mike that was offered to him. "Fine, 'Standing to Defend You'."

_Gata-gata gotaku wa iranee_

_Mono goto no junretsu toka _

_Jamakusai dake_

_Ore ni wa HAATO ga aru dake da _

_Sono hen no yasumono to wa _

_Chigau HAATO da_

_Jama suru yatsu wa kiru ze _

_Kiritai yatsu wo kiru dake_

_My hope is standing to defend you_

_Itsumo itsudemo_

_Ore no senaka wo omae no tate ni_

_Mota-mota nimotsu wa iranee _

_Unmei ya shikitari toka _

_Shitta koccha nee_

_Tsuyokerya tada tsuyokereba ii _

_Uwatsuita yasashisa de wa _

_Iki nokore nee_

_Kangae nashi ja nai ze _

_Choito ki ga mijikai dake_

_Dakara standing to defend you itsumo itsudemo_

_Ore no senaka wo omae no tate ni_

_My hope is standing to defend you itsumo itsudemo_

_Ore no senaka wo omae no tate ni_

_Dakara standing to defend you itsumo itsudemo_

_Ore no senaka wo omae no tate ni_

"Beat that, Ichigo!" he grinned.

"I already have. You sounded like a tone-deaf pig!"

"Why, you b-"

"Language, Abarai. It's my turn," Byakuya cut in.

"Yes! It's Nii-sama's turn!" whispered Rukia excitedly in Ichigo's ear.

"So?" Ichigo looked confusedly at her.

Rukia stared at Ichigo as if he'd grown two heads, "He's amazing! The song's called 'Yozora no Kawa'!" her eyes clouded slightly, "He wrote it for Hisana-sama."

_Kanashimi no iro o oshiete iru you na_

_Shizuka na yozora ni_

_Kizukanu to shitara_

_Kizukasete hoshii_

_Shirubeki subete o_

_Tooku ni mieru nuguenu namida_

_Mamorikirenai kotoba ga hibiku_

_Sekai ga owaru nara_

_Sono toki ni wa wakaru darou ka_

_Kotae o shiranu mama hitotsu mune o tojita_

_Kanashimi no oto ga kikoenai you na_

_Sewashii sekai ga_

_Mukiau koto o toozakeru nara_

_Sukoshi kobameru odayaka na hibi_

_Subete o tsuranuite_

_Tsuyoku arou kokoro midasazu_

_Saigo no negai sae kanaerarenu yoru ni_

_Yozora ni azukete wa_

_Tojita mama no kokoro no kawa wa_

_Dare ni mo shirarezuni shizuka ni kagayaite_

_Sekai ga owaru nara_

_Sono toki ni wa ieru darou ka_

_Afureru omoide o nazoru you ni tsugeyou_

_Hitomi ga kasanatte hitotsu mune ni saita_

"Whoever would have known Kuchiki-taichou could sing?" said an extremely surprised Kira.

"Of course Nii-sama can sing! Baka!" said Rukia heatedly.

On the other side of the room, Hinamori tapped Toushirou on the shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun, did you think I sounded good?" she asked earnestly.

"Of course. And it's Hitsugaya-taichou."

She smiled, "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"I would know, _Bedwetter Momo_," He smirked.

She retaliated, "_Shiro-chan_!"

"Hmph." He walked out the door. Hinamori followed him.

They vaguely noticed Uryuu and Nemu sitting side-by-side on the porch.

"Don't they just look so sweet together?" Hinamori smiled.

They kept walking until they got to the garden where they were alone, and Hinamori suddenly stopped.

"You still haven't answered the question."

Toushirou stopped in his tracks and turned around, "What question?"

"You know, Rangiku-san's question," she said hesitantly.

"Oh. That question.

"So, were you singing for me?"

He didn't reply and turned away, not because he didn't want to answer her question, but because he was too shy to tell her his true feelings.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Hinamori said sadly and started to walk away.

_Damn it, Toushirou!, _he thought angrily to himself, _That was the perfect time for you to tell her, and you just went and blew it!_

"Wait! Hinamori!" he ran after her.

"Yes?"

"I… was singing for you," he looked straight into the depths of her melting brown eyes with his sharp teal ones. He felt like he was drowning in those chocolate orbs, in the deepness of her emotions.

Silence followed that statement. Hinamori's eyes widened with the realization of the meaning behind that one sentence.

Toushirou's eyes softened. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"Hitsugaya-kun…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

And they kissed for the first time underneath the peach blossoms.

* * *

Next chapter a few unexpected guests will be arriving (yay!)! But not featuring (boo...).

Review and comment please! :) Tips on how to write pairing scenes would be nice, since I have almost no clue how to write them :\


	4. Chapter 4

"Ichigo! Stop. _*punch*_ Dissing. _*kick* _Nii. _*punch* _Sama! _*kicks Ichigo into the nearest wall*_"

Ichigo struggled to get back up, "But I'm serious! He's not really that good!"

Uryuu sighed, "You really don't know how to give up, do you Ichigo?"

A female voice gasped, "What in Soul Society has been going on?" Hinamori and Toushiro had only just walked into the room, and they were greeted by a bleeding body on the floor.

"Kuchiki, I suggest you hold your temper. Kurosaki, that goes for you as well," warned Toushiro.

Rukia bowed respectfully, "Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Ichigo got up from the floor and scowled, "Fine, Toushiro. And why are you holding Hinamori's hand?"

They couple in question glanced at their interlocked fingers and quickly separated them.

Toushiro replied coolly, "That's none of your business, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, right."

"Who's up next? Gin, would you mind?" a half-drunken Rangiku staggered up to Ichimaru.

He accepted the mike and said, "Yeah, yeah! 'Hyouri' will be fine. Ya should listen to your taichou, he did say no more drinking for ya tonight remember?"

"Oh, who cares, he can't stop me!"

_La La La..._

_La La La..._

_Kokoro ni mo nai koto wa yuwahen_

_Setsumei suru'n ga nigate na dake ya_

_Sou ya hen_

_Sou ya hen_

_Boku wa tayasuu ken wa nukahen_

_Dakara metta ni egao igai ni_

_Narehen_

_Narehen_

_Sono ba, sono toki itsumo honne ya_

_Se yakedo sore wa kokoro no soko to_

_Urahara_

_Urahara_

"Ichimaru! You spent half the time going la-la-la! What kind of singing is that?"

"Eh, Zaraki-taichou, what are ya talkin' about? It's just the way the song goes!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

"That was pathetic," teased Rangiku.

Ichimaru feigned shock, "Uwaah, Ran-chan, you're just as bad to me as Nanao is to Kyouraku-taichou!"

"Shut up, Gin. I was kidding!" she giggled.

An indistinct exploding noise was heard outside and a splash of multi-coloured sparks lit up the night sky. The first snowflake of the year fell from the heavens and many others started to join it.

"Aren't fireworks beautiful, Shiro-chan?" sighed Hinamori happily.

"They sure are. But you know what's better?" asked Toushiro.

"What?"

"Winter fireworks!" Rangiku cut in.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "Not exactly the answer I had, but yes they are more beautiful than just ordinary ones."

"Hey, Gin, don't you just love winter fireworks?" She laid heavy stress on 'winter fireworks' and gave him a knowing look.

"Ano, winter fireworks? Oh, you mean 'Fuyu no Hanabi'!" His grin got even wider, if possible. "Sure!"

(NA: _Italics = Rangiku_, **Bold = Gin**, Underlined = Both )

_Anta wa itsudemo atashi yuki saki wo_

_Tsugezu ni kiesaru doushite?_

Sono toki dake sou omotteru

_Anta no warui kuse_

_Tama ni miseru hontou no emi_

_Atashi wo doushitai no?_

Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?

_Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?_

**Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo **

**Yokatta no ni zannen ya**

_Shinjirannai_

**Boku to outa hi ga kimi no tanjoubi ya**

**Shirankattan yattara ee yaro?**

_Sou iu toko kirai na no yo_

_Anta no warui kuse_

_Nakeru hodo ni hibiku kotoba_

_Maru de fuyu no hanabi_

Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?

_Sute neko hiroi mata sutete_

Kakaerarenakya kakaenakerya ii

_Itsudemo owari wa_

**Gomen na**

_Baka mitai_

Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?

_Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?_

**Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo**

**Yokatta no ni zannen ya**

_Naoranai no ne_

_Fuyu no hanabi_

_Fuyu no hanabi_

_Fuyu no hanabi_

"Yachiru wants to have a go!" the hyperactive Eleventh Division vice-captain jumped up and down on the sofa. Toushiro's eyelid twitched at such treatment of his favourite part of the headquarters.

"Well, go ahead! Nobody's stopping you!" Rangiku said.

"Yay!~"

_Watashi tachi no ohanashi_

_Oshiete ageyokka?_

_Tanoshii mainichi o ne_

_Oshiete ageyokka_

_"Taikutsu da" tte minna_

_Ase kaiteoke iko_

_"Taihen da!" tte nani ka okoru to_

_Hashagidasu_

_Uzu uzu karada hashiri dashite_

_Soshite watashi wa kyou mo mata_

Yura yura yureru Kata no ue  
Tanoshisou na Yokogao  
Rin rin hibiku Suzu no oto

_Itsudatte Itsumo Soba ni iru_

"Tsuiteru ze" tte odoru

_Ano ko wa ima soko de  
Ibiki o kaki nagara ne_

_Ohiru ne shiteiru no_

"Utsukushii" tte warau

_Ano ko mo ima soko de  
Oniwa o nagame nagara_

_Ocha o nondeiru no_

Fuwa fuwa shiroku Deatta ano hi

_Omoidasun da Kyou mo mata_

_Yura yura yureru Kata no ue  
Tanoshisou na Koe ga suru  
Rin rin hibiku Suzu no oto  
Itsudatte Koko de Tatakau yo_

Fuwa fuwa shiroku Deatta ano hi

_Omoidasun da Kyou mo mata_

Yura yura yureru Kata no ue  
Tanoshisou na Koe ga suru

_Rin rin hibiku Suzu no oto_

_Itsudatte Koko de Tatakau yo_

Nemu tapped Kenpachi on the shoulder, "Zaraki-taichou, it's your turn."

"No way! Not unless I can take Yachiru with me."

"Yachiru wants to have Baldy and Yun-Yun come along as well!"

"Hey, why us?"

"Too late, better make this a beautiful singing session then." Yumichika shrugged. Then he thought about the entire sentence.

"…Yun Yun?"

(NA: _Italics = Yumichika_, **Bold = Ikkaku**, Underlined = Yachiru, Normal = Zaraki, _**Bolds and Italics = All except Yachiru**_, _**All = All**_)

_Subete o kakete Idonde_

**Make o mitomete Sakenda**

_Ano hi mo tashika Tsukande ta_

**Katana wa orete Buzama datte**

**Kokoro no naka de kuyande**

_Sugaru you ni Owari Nozonda_

**Ano hi no kotoba Kizande n da**

**Anta no kotoba Itsudatte**

_**Furisosogu**_ _**Taiyou no hikari no you ni**_

_**Arasoi no**_ _**Naka de kagayaite**_

Naku koto mo naku Hiru mo naku

Asa mo nakutte Akakute

Namae mo nakute Itsudatte

Sekai wa owaru Hazudatta

Amai okashi mo Nani yori

Namae o kureta anata ga 

Sekai no subete Sou subete

_**Hare wataru**_ _**Haru no hi no kaze no you ni**_

_**Tatakai no**_ _**Naka de sasayaite**_

_**Sora ni mau**_ _**Shiroi kumo no kazu Hitori**_

_**Omoi dashi**_ _**Kyou mo hohoenda**_

Subete o kakete Kowarete

Tanoshikunatte Asonde

Muchakucha yatte Taorete mo

Soredemo ikiterya ii sa

Orera wa itsumo Itsudemo

Tanoshimi nagara Tatakau

Orera wa itsumo Itsudemo

Tatakau koto o Tanoshimu

_**Furisosogu**_ _**Taiyou no hikari no you ni**_

_**Arasoi o **__**Karada de kanjiro**_

_**Hare wataru **__**Haru no hi no kaze no you ni**_

_**Tatakai o **__**Karada de yorokobe**_

_**Sora ni mau **__**Shiroi kumo no kazu Hitori**_

_**Omoi dasu **__**karada de kakedase**_

_**Furikaesu **__**Mainichi o suki na you ni**_

_**Ikite yare**_ _**Suki ni ikite yare**_

"Zaraki…taichou…"

"Oh my god! Kira's fainted! Somebody get him to the Fourth, quick!"

"Hey, hey, just stab him with a zanpakutou and he'll wake up!"

Everybody's heads turned to face the entrance. Surprise and confusion was etched on everybody's faces.

A certain blue-haired hollow-shinigami hybrid grinned at them, "Long time no see!"

"Why don't we just go in now? We have wasted enough time dawdling at the entrance," came a cool, emotionless voice from outside the door.

"You all get surprised from such a small thing. Just like kids."

Enter Szayel Apporo Granz, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Schiffer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Chapter 5 is up! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

* * *

All the Shinigami's hands went to their zanpakutous and drew them with a soft hissing of metal on metal. Ichigo felt a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach when he couldn't feel Zangetsu's comfortable weight on his back.

_Damnit_, cursed Ichigo, _Why the hell do I always leave Zangetsu when I need him?_ (NA: Orihime's not here because I didn't like her songs :P)

"Sorry for crashing the party, but things were getting really too boring in Hueco Munco!" said Grimmjow, uncharacteristically cheerily.

"Be quiet, trash, what you really wanted to do was find Kurosaki and challenge him to a rematch, not to mention see that _onna_," said Ulquiorra, stepping inside, "What I don't get is why you had to drag me along too."

"Yeah well, this is a different type of rematch, dumbass. I don't have Pantera with me anyway," Grimmjow scoffed, "And I am NOT here to see that _onna_ so don't get any ideas, bitch. And don't ever call me trash again or else I will kill you." He paused. "Actually, I should have killed you ages ago," he added as an afterthought.

"That was a stupid decision. You should never let your guard down. I always have Murcielago with me. And don't try to deny it. When we abducted her during the Winter War you always went to visit her."

"Well, you don't have Murcielago right now! And - YOU STALKER! DO YOU ACTUALLY CHECK WHAT I –"

"It's only natural that I know," Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow, "I was her guard."

"Shut up before I make voodoo dolls out of both of you!" snapped Szayel. He turned to face the Shinigami, "Don't worry, we're not here to fight. We're all unarmed, except for our hollow powers of course. Grimmjow's telling the truth, since Aizen died there has been absolutely nothing to do in Las Noches, so we decided to come here!"

"And what makes you think that we'll believe you?" hissed Rukia.

"We'll let you put reiatsu-suppressing bracelets on us. That way we can't use ceros or any other hollow power," answered Ulquiorra.

All the Shinigami were taken aback by this response. In short, the Arrancar were actually willingly putting themselves at their mercy. And Arrancar don't do things that way.

"Yes, well, I suppose with the bracelets on you can't do much damage," commented Hinamori.

"But do anything suspicious and we will kill you, understand?" said Toushiro menacingly.

Everybody shivered when the temperature suddenly dropped, the cold emanating from him. The Arrancar nodded and the temperature immediately returned to normal.

"Did I miss anything?" Uryuu came in through the front door and stiffened when he saw the three all-too-familiar faces. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Gatecrashing of course," Grimmjow said nonchalantly, "What do you think?"

A few minutes later, Nemu got back from the Twelfth Division with the bracelets and clamped them on the Arrancars' wrists.

"Now that we have the bracelets on, can we join in?" asked Szayel eagerly.

"Yeah sure! We have Gin here and he knows you lot better than us, so its fine!" answered Rangiku with just as much enthusiasm. "The more the merrier!"

"And a lot more idiots with hangovers on the next day," muttered Toushiro darkly.

"Well, come on you Arrancar, show us what you got!" called Ichigo, slightly muffled by the bandages wrapped around his head from the vicious beating he got for saying that Byakuya's singing wasn't as good as his.

Grimmjow looked at his companions. "Ulquiorra, you go first."

"Szayel, you go first."

"Hey, why?"

"Because I say so. I am the _Quatra_ Espada, and you are only the _Octava. _And Grimmjow, you have no right to order me around because you are merely the _Sexta _Espada."

"Fine then, _Quatra Espada_," Szayel's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. "The song's called 'Science Show'! I wrote it myself, so it reflects a lot of my personality," he said smugly.

_Hajimaru souzei kyousei SHOW_

_Risei zensen de BANK shiro_

_Kaiseki shuuryo chokugo CRUEL_

_Arware na GROGGY. CRAZY SHOUT!_

_Hajimaru souzei kyousei SHOW_

_Kanarazu kyoutan kassai END_

_EXCITE suru HUNTER BEAT_

_Narubeku kirei ni shinde kure_

_GOOD! I FOUND YOU! Nigiru seimei_

_GOD DESERTED YOU! Sosoru kyougou_

_GOD BLESS TO YOU! Kishimu seizon_

_GOODBYE! THANK YOU! CONTROL YOU!_

_I'M EASY, YOU SPEAKING WISH_

_PSYCHOLOGY kyomi wa nai sa_

_Seizon kakuritsu 0%_

_Sayonara GROGGY. BEAUTIFUL BURST_

_Hajimaru souzei kyousei SHOW_

_Soro-soro oshii END ROLL START_

_Boku no na no ari ka MAD SCIENTIST_

_Narubeku kirei ni misete kure_

_GOOD! I FOUND YOU! Nigiru seishin_

_GOD DESERTED YOU! Sosoru kyousatsu_

_GOD BLESS TO YOU! Kishimu seinou_

_GOODBYE! THANK YOU! CONTROL YOU!_

_GOOD! I FOUND YOU! Nigiru seimei_

_GOD DESERTED YOU! Sosoru kyougou_

_GOD BLESS TO YOU! Kishimu seizon_

_GOODBYE! THANK YOU! CONTROL YOU!_

_GOOD! I FOUND YOU! Nigiru seishin_

_GOD DESERTED YOU! Sosoru kyousatsu_

_GOD BLESS TO YOU! Kishimu seinou_

_GOODBYE! THANK YOU! CONTROL YOU!_

"That was such a sick song," Rukia said with disgust.

"It's only expected from Szayel, you know, after all he IS a mad scientist!"

"But it was pretty good…" said Uryuu reluctantly.

"Hey Ulquiorra!" said Ichigo.

"Yes, trash?"

"One, I am not trash, and two, stop calling me that. Anyway, who was the _onna_ you were talking about with Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow, "Could you not figure it out from our previous speech?"

"No!"

"Then you really are stupider than I ever imagined," he said impassively. When Ichigo remained with a blank expression on his face, he sighed, "Allow me to give you a hint, name the person who was captured by me in the passageway from the world of the living to Soul Society and taken to Hueco Munco? It cannot get any more obvious than that."

Ichigo frowned in confusion, "Erm… Inoue?"

"It is amazing that you could not work it out sooner."

"Next up, Ulquiorra!"

"Our World. Yes, I wrote it. Yes, I was forced to. No, I will not answer any questions about it."

"…How did he know what I was going to ask?" said a dumbfounded Ichigo.

"You're too predictable," answered Renji who just so happened to be passing by.

_Soko ni dare mo ga hohoemu Hana ga saite iyou to mo  
Nozomareta no nara fumitsubusu  
Soko ni dare mo ga urayamu Shiawase no iro ga arou to mo  
Hitsuyou de areba keshisaru_

_Kibou ni soeru kekka wo narabete Zetsubou wo sakeru zettai seishin  
Sou suru koto ga sonzai riyuu na no ka  
Sou suru koto de shika sonzai dekinai no ka  
Dou yara docchi demo taishite kamawanai_

_THINKS OF THE WORLD  
Imi nado nai to iu no ni Soko ni  
THINKS OF OUR WORLD  
Imi wa nai to shiru koto ni sura  
Fui ni sugiru kudaranai shikou Mata fumitsubushita_

_Moshimo dare mo ga utonjiru Kyoufu no nioi midarete mo  
Nozomareta no nara fuujikomu  
Moshimo dare mo ga iradatsu Gomi ga uwameite iyou to mo  
Hitsuyou de areba ikashiteku_

_Kibou ni soeru kekka wo narabete Zetsubou wo sakeru zettai seishin  
Sou suru koto ga sonzai riyuu na no ka  
Sou suru koto de shika sonzai dekinai no ka  
Dou yara docchi demo taishite kamawanai_

_THINKS OF THE WORLD  
Imi nado nai to iu no ni Soko ni  
THINKS OF OUR WORLD  
Imi wa nai to shiru koto ni sura  
Tama ni sugiru kudaranai kyoumi Mata fuujikonda_

_Warera no sekai ni imi nado naku Soko ni ikiru warera ni mo Imi nado nai_

_THINKS OF THE WORLD  
Imi nado nai to iu no ni Soko ni  
THINKS OF OUR WORLD  
Imi wa nai to shiru koto ni sura  
Fui ni sugiru kudaranai shikou Mata fumitsubushita_

_THINKS OF THE WORLD  
Imi nado nai to iu no ni Soko ni  
THINKS OF OUR WORLD  
Imi wa nai to shiru koto ni sura  
Tama ni sugiru kudaranai kyoumi Mata fuujikonda_

_Soko ni dare mo ga hohoemu Hana ga saite iyou to mo_

"Oh great! Kira's fainted again!"

"Grimmjow next!"

"It's called 'Break'! Spelt with capital B, E and K. I wrote it! Well, Shawlong helped. That is, before Hitsugaya killed him."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

_Naki ja kuru omae ni nado _

_Kyoumi wa nee'n da_

_Tsume demo tate 'te kizu no hitotsu_

_Demo tsukete miro yo_

_Sore de hajimete koroshigai ga _

_Arutte mo 'n da_

_Omae mitai na yarou ni mo_

_Koroshigai ga na_

_Ore no namae ga kikitai ka?_

_Nido to kikanee you ni inore_

_Tsugi ni namae wo kiku toki ga _

_Omae no saigo da_

_ANYTIME, BREAK AND EVERYONE_

_ANYWHERE, BREAK AND EVERYONE_

_Kiechimae nanimo kamo bukkoware chimae_

_ANYTIME, BREAK AND EVERYONE_

_ANYWHERE, BREAK AND EVERYONE_

_Kiechimae nanimo kamo bukkoware chimae_

_Umarete kita ore ni nado _

_Imi wa nee 'n da_

_Hima demo tsubushite imi wo _

_Hitotsu na suritsukete mireba_

_Doitsu mo koitsu mo bukkowasu _

_Tada sore dake da_

_Omae mitai na yarou sura _

_Bukkowasu dake da_

_Ore wo shibari tsuketai ka?_

_Nido to kangaeru 'n ja nee_

_Jiyuu ni ugokeru sono toki ga _

_Ore no subete da_

_ANYTIME, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_ANYWHERE, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_Kiechimae nanimo kamo bukkowashi chimae_

_ANYTIME, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_ANYWHERE, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_Kiechimae nanimo kamo bukkowashi chimae_

_Ore no namae ga kikitai ka?_

_Nido to kikanee you ni inore_

_Tsugi ni namae wo kiku toki ga _

_Omae no saigo da_

_ANYTIME, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_ANYWHERE, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_Kiechimae nanimo kamo bukkoware chimae_

_ANYTIME, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_ANYWHERE, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_Kiechimae nanimo kamo bukkoware chimae_

_ANYTIME, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_ANYWHERE, BROKEN EVERYONE  
ANYTIME, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_ANYWHERE, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_ANYTIME, BROKEN EVERYONE_

_ANYWHERE, BROKEN EVERYONE_

"That song's lyrics are even worse than Szayel's," frowned Rukia.

Ichigo shrugged, "It's only expected of Grimmjow. He's just that type of person."

"Yo people! I've got a new idea!" said Rangiku, "Why don't we call out our Zanpakutou spirits and let them sing too?"

"It's not a bad idea, but not all of us have our zanpakutous with us!" replied Ichigo.

"To be honest, Kurosaki, you and the Arrancar are the only ones who don't have their zanpakutous," commented Uryuu.

Ichigo glared at him and walked off. Uryuu smirked, _Score_.

* * *

Review please? :)


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi everybody! This isn't part of the story, of course. Well, um, sorry for not updating for so long, but I have been really busy with all my tests and exams (seriously, write 6 chapters in 1 week? that's mad...) **

**I probably won't be updating until the summer holidays, which are 2 weeks away, so please bear with me! I promise that I'll update more ok? I swear!**

**To top the update problem, I've got writer's block. ****Also, one thing that I've noticed. I haven't been getting many reviews and reviews would be really, really appreciated :) Actually, they just might be the cure to my writer's block.**

**Don't worry, I will still update even if I don't get reviews :) but still... can't help wishing for them...**

**Well anyway, cya all in two weeks! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Harlooo everybody! I'm baack with a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Okay, so summer holidays hasn't started yet but there's a lot less work to do this week, so I decided to post this while i still could! Geez it feels good to write more stuff (that was not set by my stupid english teacher)! Well anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Nanda, nanda! Just when I was about to have a nice long nap you wake me up!" pouted Haineko.

"Sorry, Haineko, but the karaoke party calls!"

Haineko's ears perked up, "Karaoke party? I'm in!"

"Hinamori-chan, where are we? Why have you summoned me? I don't sense any Hollows around," said a confused Tobiume.

Hinamori smiled and apologized, "Gomen ne, Tobiume. It's only for a bit of fun, it won't hurt for you to manifest for a while."

"Master, it has been a while since I have seen you in person, but I really would rather not sing in front of this crowd. Dragons do not sing, in their real form or human form," Hyorinmaru said politely.

Toushiro shrugged, "I know, I didn't want to, but somebody forced me to. I'm sorry, Hyorinmaru."

"Apology accepted."

"I don't mind singing, Byakuya-sama, if it is your will. But I will not particularly enjoy it," said Senbonzakura emotionlessly..

"I will not force you to do something you do not wish, Senbonzakura. The choice is yours," Byakuya said, equally emotionlessly.."

"I will sing. I am afraid that if I do not, something will happen to Byakuya-sama," the masked warrior chuckled softly, "And I have not sung for a while. It will be an interesting experience."

"Rukia-sama, unless there is an emergency, which there is evidently not, I would rather you not summon my spirit form into this realm," said Sode no Shirayuki firmly.

"Oh, Sode no Shirayuki, you wouldn't know what would happen if we didn't go with Rangiku-san's orders. What's more, she's drunk and unpredictable right now!"

"Actually, I would know. Haineko is often like that. I wonder how Tobiume puts up with her sometimes. I can understand Katen Kyoukotsu can accept that, but Tobiume? No."

"Renji, why the hell am I materializing?" demanded Saru.

"Yeah, just what I was going to say!" agreed Hebi.

"Well, it's a long story…" started Renji.

"Damnit, I wish I had Zangetsu with me right now!" Ichigo cursed again. He paused

"Well, I'm happy I didn't bring Pantera with me, he'd rather die than sing."

"Murcielago is not the singing type," Ulquiorra stated plainly.

"Fornicaras dislikes singing, for what reason, I have no idea," Szayel shrugged.

Grimmjow snorted, "Maybe it's because of your horrible singing!"

"I will really enjoy creating a voodoo doll of you."

"Well, the real party starts nowthe party don't start till I walk in!" yelled Haineko.

"Be quiet, Haineko, you're giving me a headache," complained Tobiume.

"So who goes first?" Haineko asked eagerly, completely ignoring Tobiume, "What about you, Hyorinmaru-san?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot sing, as dragons, humanoid or not, do not have more than one range of voice," he noted the disappointment on Haineko, Tobiume and Rangiku's face, then continued, "However, I am sure that my master will not object to singing for me." He looked at Toushirothe small figure standing next to him, who rolled his eyes and grabbed the mike.

"'Shine' will be fine."

_Hibiiteru kaze no kotoba ga  
Tsutaeteru hikari sasu basho_

_Kinou mita yume no iriguchi  
Oboeteru kono shunkan ni_

_Kogoeru hibi wo kechirashite_

_Asu e nagesuteta namida sae  
Asahi ga teraseba  
Aojiroi sora ni todoku made  
Hiraita sono te wo nobashite_

_Fukiareru kaze no kotoba ni  
Obieteru yoru mo aru darou  
Tsumetai karada furuwase_

_Itsuka miushinatta toki no kage  
Doko made mo samayotte_

_Mune no oku ni himeta nukumori wa  
Kowasenai koori no youni_

_Sorasanaide kibou mo zetsubou mo sono mune no naka ni  
_  
_Nagashita namida mo kagayaite  
Asu e to sono te wo nobashite_

"Sode no Shirayuki, would you like to have a go?" Hyorinmaru offered the mike to her.

Sode no Shirayuki glided forward, "Of course, if it's fine with Rukia-sama."

Rukia didn't look up from her _Seireitei Communication_ and waved, "Go ahead."

_Sougen wo somete ku_

_Mashiro na douta yuki_

_Mou mienai modorenai basho de_

_Aa tooku de shizuka ni_

_Atatareta kono omoi wa_

_Mou tsumetai komori ni_

_Tsutsumarete tojite yuku_

_Sotto shite sotto geta basho de_

_Aa chikaku ni ita no ni_

_Todokanai kono omoi wa_

_Mou tsumetai komori ni_

_Tsutsumarete tokete yuku_

_Itsudemo kanjiteiru_

_Aa tooku de shizuka ni_

_Atatareta kono omoi wa_

_Iru kotoba nai tsumaetai_

_Komori ni tsutsumarete atazuru_

_Eru ima demo ku itsumo tawa ma_

Just when she finished, a loud crash came from the doorway. A grinning Hisagi got up from the smashed doorscreen and said, "Sorry for being late, guys! I had to finish the next issue of _Seireitei Communication_!"

"Oi, oi! Lemme go back into the sword already!" yelled Kazeshini. Nobody had noticed the Zanpakutou spirit dragged behind Hisagi until he spoke up.

"Nuh uh, Kazeshini," said Hisagi, "You can't go back until the time limit's up, Kurotsuchi-taichou said so."

"_*grumble grumble grumble*_" _"_

"Well, as your punishments, you'll have to sing for all of us!" Rangiku said gleefully.

"It is a karaoke party so I don't think I have any problems with that," Hisagi said. Just as Kazeshini was about to start yelling again, he said, "Kazeshini doesn't have any problems either, do you, right?" He glared menacingly at the dark figure behind him.

"_*grumble grumble grumble*"_

Hisagi shook his head, "What about I sing first, then you sing, okay?"

"_*grumble grumble grumble*_"_"_

"I'll take that as a yes."

_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo_

_Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de_

_Tsunaida kimi no te wo_

_Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana_

_Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara_

_Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare_

_Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte_

_Kimi wo mitsuke dasu_

_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi_

_Mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de_

_Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara_

_Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro_

_Sabikitta hito no you ni_

_Kasanari au dake ga munashikute_

_Hitori de ikite ikerutte itta_

_Arifureta yasashisa kotobajya_

_Ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu_

_Tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motome_

_Do you remember_

_Itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara_

_Drive your Life_

_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi_

_Mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de_

_Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara_

_Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro_

_How can I see the meaning of life_

_Kieteku you're the only. . . _

_Kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi_

_Mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de_

_Ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara_

_Kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de_

_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life?_

_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . modoranai kedo_

_Hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara_

"Kazeshini…" Hisagi's eyelid twitched when he saw what his rebellious Zanpakutou had done.

He had gathered up all the spare chairs scattered around the room and arranged them around himself as some sort of fort. He also released his shikai and waved the blades threateningly behind the chair-fort thing.

"Don't even try to get me to sing, or else I will kill you! Master or not!"

Hisagi sighed and pushed lightly at one of the bottom chairs. The entire thing collapsed.

He straightened up and said, "You really need to take a course on architecture."

"Your turn."

"_*grumble grumble grumble*"_

_Black dress with the tights underneath_

_I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress but she ain't got no need_

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

_T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks_

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth_

_You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him_

_She wants to touch me, woah oh_

_She wants to love me, woah oh_

_She'll never leave me, woah oh, woah oh oh oh_

_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho cuz the ho won't trust me_

_X's on the back of your hands_

_Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands_

_And the set list, you stole off the stage_

_Has red and purple lipstick all over the page_

_B-b-bruises cover your arms_

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm_

_And the best is, no one knows who you are_

_Just another girl alone at the bar_

_She wants to touch me, woah oh_

_She wants to love me, woah oh_

_She'll never leave me, woah oh, woah oh oh oh_

_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho cuz the ho won't trust me_

_Shush girl, shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips_

_I said, shush girl, shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips_

_I said, shush girl, shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips_

_She wants to touch me, woah oh_

_She wants to love me, woah oh_

_She'll never leave me, woah oh, woah oh oh oh_

_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho cuz the ho won't trust me_

_She wants to touch me, woah oh_

_She wants to love me, woah oh_

_She'll never leave me, woah oh, woah oh oh oh_

_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho cuz the ho won't trust me_

"There! Now leave me alone!" Kazeshini stomped out the door, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. A few (10) loud (deafening) crashes sounded from outside.

"Hisagi, as your extra punishment, you will sing again," said Toushiro.

"What? Punishment? Again?" Hisagi asked confusedly.

"Yes, punishment. That's for letting Kazeshini out and demolishing half of my office."

"Fine."

_Hatenaki sora he no akogare dake  
Omotaku kokoro no okusoko hibiite  
Tayori nai tsubasa hakanaki omoi mo  
Wazuka na hikari subete wo keshi satte yuku_

_Utagai no naka de jiishiki ga mebaeru  
Zettai zetsumei no naka de hikaru shooting star_

_Sekai ni utsu tta jibun no sugata ni  
Shitsubou no kage wo mitsukeru kedo  
Jibun no yowasa shitta sono tsubasa nara  
Sora wo kakenukerareru darou_

_Realize! The future! Open your mind!_

_Sugi saru kaze ni kono mi wo sarashite  
Wazuka na mayoi subete wo keshi satte yuku_

_Itami wo sasagete kanou sei ga umareru  
Sore ijou nani wo nozomu no desu ka?_

_Mata hitotsu ookikunareta toki  
Hito no tsuyosa wo shiru darou  
Sekai wa hirogatte iku bokura to tomo ni  
Owari naki tabi wo tsuduke you_

_Realize! The future! Open your mind!_

_Itami kanashimi ukeireta saki ni  
Hirogaru mugen onore no subete ga miete kuru_

_Sekai ni utsu tta jibun no sugata ni  
Shitsubou no kage wo mitsukeru kedo  
Jibun no yowasa shitta sono tsubasa nara  
Sora wo kakenukerareru darou_

_Mata hitotsu ookikunareta toki  
Hito no tsuyosa wo shiru darou  
Sekai wa hirogatte iku bokura to tomo ni  
Owari naki tabi wo tsuduke you_

* * *

As you have probably noticed, I've stopped using only Bleach songs :)

Song List:

Shine - Hitsugaya Toushiro (Romi Paku)

Whiteout - Sode no Shirayuki (I forgot the VA)

Don't trust me - 3oh3

Realize - FLOW (I love this group, mainly because of Naruto openings)

Now I must go onto my english homework, which is to finish a 6 chapter long story complete with illustrations (to prove that my characters actually exist, which they don't) by the day after tomorrow. Wonderful...

Reviews and constructive criticism would be really appreciated at the moment to cheer me up from this all-time low in my school life. Please and thank you! :)


	8. Chapter 7

Hiii i'm back again! So it's only been a day (or two) since my last update, but I've been really itching to get this up! So, I am uploading in the middle of my science lesson (I know, I'm such a rebel ;) Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Ooh, can I go? Please?" Haineko jumped up and down in excitement.

Tobiume looked strangely at her.

"What?"

"You, an old hag, are going to sing karaoke?" she made it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Who are you calling an old hag?" Haineko screeched, "I'll show you that I'm definitely a better singer than you!"

_(Kesha – Tik Tok)Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth, with a bottle of jack_

_Cuz when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping, playing our favourite CDs_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_And now, the dudes are lining up cuz they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mike Jagger (NA: not sure about the name)_

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he get too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now we go until they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start till I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

Haineko whirled around with a smug smile on her face, "Ha! How about that? There is no way you can meet that standard!"

Tobiume was silent for a while with her eyes closed, "…That was pathetic."

"What did you just say?" Haineko snarled.

"Actually, pathetic would be an understatement." Tobiume opened one eyed eye and looked at Haineko plainly, "A song is supposed to show your personality." Then she opened both eyes and added as an afterthought, "Though I have to say the song you picked does reflect on you very well, seeing as it's about getting drunk and being a total idiot."

"Well, let's see you do any better!" Haineko screeched.

Tobiume sauntered up to Haineko and took the mike from her hands, "Don't worry, I will."

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
_

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

_WRONG: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love _

_(I won't say I'm in love)_

"Ooh, who were you singing about?" asked Hinamori playfully..

Tobiume blushed, "…Not telling."

"Tobiume, THIS IS WAR!" came a loud screech.

"Oh, but why, dearest Haineko?" Tobiume asked innocently with one eye open. She looked at her glowering friend who just stormed over from the refreshments .

"I WON'T LET YOU STEAL HYORINMARU FROM ME!"

"…Say what?" asked Toushiro dumbfounded. He looked at his Zanpakutou in confusion, "Haineko, of all people, is your girlfriend?"

Hyorinmaru sighed next to his young master. "No, thank goodness. Now do you understand why I dislike being in my human form so much?" he looked at Toushiro, "I can't fly away from them when they come chasing after me, I can't scare them away without my wings, claws and sheer size, and, promise you won't laugh.."

Toushiro said, "I swear I won't laugh, even if it's about them gushing about how gorgeous or hot or whatever you are in your human form."

"…How did you know that was what I was going to say?"

"I was right?" he said, surprised.

"Now now, Haineko, it's not nice to be so possessive," Tobiume reprimanded her, "After all, Hyorinmaru isn't _yours_. He's Shiro-chan's."

The aforementioned Shinigami looked at his girlfriend, "Momo…"

"Sorry, Shiro-chan, she picked it up from me," Hinamori smiled apologetically.

Haineko was still screaming at Tobiume about "stealing Hyorin-chan from me" and Tobiume was still acting innocent, saying "Hyorinmaru won't be happy about that nickname".."

"Are you guys going to bicker all day or are we going to get this party started again and have some fun?" came a loud drawl.

Zabimaru, both parts, spoke up above the rapidly rising voices of the Hyorinmaru Fanclub. Hebi walked over and snatched the mike out of Tobiume's hands and tossed another mike to Saru.

"Rangiku-san!" called Saru.

"Ryokai!" Rangiku called back.

"Music…" Zabimaru paused, then yelled, "START!"

(NA: I couldn't figure out who was singing what, so no parts for this song)

_Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
Nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
Miageta kumoma ni aozora  
Kitto yamanai ame nante nai_

_No rain no rainbow  
Zubunure no me no mae wo sotto nuguu yo  
Ki ga tsuitara ame ga yande  
Seijaku ga boku wo tsutsunde  
Nanika wo katari kakeru you ni  
Arawaretanda niji no arch_

_Ame agari asphalt toori de yasuragu  
Suri kireta kokoro ga fu to odori dasu  
Mizu tamari de tensa no niji no shita  
Bishonure no sneaker no mama fumi dasu_

_No rain no rainbow  
Kanashimi mo itsuka wa hareruya  
Hmm ah icchuuya naki akashite mieta nowa  
Nani yori kokoro wo someru hikari_

_Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
Nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
Miageta kumoma ni aozora  
Kitto yamanai ame nante nai  
Kidu tsuita mune no oku ni  
Kirayaka na niji ga kakaru  
Subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru  
Itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow_

_Itsuka wa ima no nayami sae mo  
Natsukashiku kanjiru hi ga kuru yo  
Sore made wa naitatte ii  
Boku no nagai jinsei no tsuukaten  
Toki ni ashi wo tometatte ii  
Namida de arai nagasu made_

_Moshikashite mou dame nano kamo  
Sou omotta yo nankai mo  
Subete wo nage dashi nani mo kamo  
Akirameyou to omotta kedo  
Dekinai jibun no dareka no sei ni  
Iiwake ni shite ikiteku yori  
Dekinai naraba jibun nari ni  
Bukiyou demo butsukatteku beki_

_No rain no rainbow  
Kanashimi mo itsuka wa hareruya  
Uwa no sora oboroge na boku ni mieta nowa  
Nanairo ni asu wo terasu hikari_

_Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
Nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
Miageta kumoma ni aozora  
Kitto yamanai ame nante nai  
Kidu tsuita mune no oku ni  
Kirayaka na niji ga kakaru  
Subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru_

_Itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow_

_Dare moga itami wo kakaete runda  
Kitto ima tamesarete runda  
Nemurenu yoru mo funbatte gutto koraero  
Kurishii joukyou demo taero  
Sono hibi ga kimi wo tsuyoku saseru kara_

_Suu to kumo sukima kara sasu  
Hikari ga subete wo tsutsumu_

_Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
Nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
Miageta kumoma ni aozora  
Kitto yamanai ame nante nai  
Kidu tsuita mune no oku ni  
Kirayaka na niji ga kakaru  
Subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru  
Itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow_

_Monochiro no sekai ni boku wo sukuu you ni  
Monooto wo sezu ni nanairo wo hitonuri_

"And… cut!" Rangiku-san called. Hebi and Saru high-fived each other.

"Alright people, let's take five from singing! Time for some dancing!"

"Matsumoto, we're not filming at the moment, so cut back on the film terms okay?"

"Sorry taichou."

_Please don't stop the music_

Just as that sentence blared out over the speakers, everybody stopped talking, eating, drinking and, in Rukia's case, beating up Ichigo.

"I never knew that they had Rihanna songs in Soul Society," commented Uryuu.

"Rihanna? What is that? Some sort of disease?" asked Renji.

"No, baka! It's a singer in the transient world!" Rukia punched Renji in the stomach.

People around them were beginning to move to the music, and soon, everyone (apart from Byakuya and Kenpachi) was dancing like it was the thing their lives depended on.

"I love this person!" Renji yelled over the music. (_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode_)

"Well, you're not the first," said Ichigo, "In fact, you're not even the millionth!" (_Music, DJ let it play_)

"Noooo!" (_I just can't refuse it_)

"Welcome to the cruel world of fans, where you will never be the first," shrugged Ichigo. (_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_)

* * *

"Ran-chan, whatever made you choose this song?" Ichimaru complained playfully, "You could have chosen something more interesting at least!" (_I just can't refuse it_)

"But I like Rihanna!" Rangiku pouted. (_I like the way you do this_)

"Fine, fine," Ichimaru replied. (_People rocking to it_) "Actually, it doesn't really matter what song it is."

* * *

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"Me neither. Mayuri-sama dislikes listening to music."

"When will you learn to follow your own ideas?" sighed Uryuu exasperatedly.

Nemu frowned quizzically, "But I already have."

"How?"

"Mayuri-sama dislikes you, but I love you."

* * *

No words passed between the two Shinigami. They just held onto each other, dancing slowly, out of sync with the music, but in sync at the same time. Cold met warm, sharp met soft, white met black, teal met brown, oblivious to everything else happening around them.

_Please don't stop the music, music, music…

* * *

_

Hope you all liked this chapter!

Song List:

Tik Tok - Ke$ha

I won't say I'm in love - This was found randomly on my phone (yes, i don't have an ipod. Technology Dinosaur FTW!)

No Rain No Rainbow - Home Made Kazoku

Please Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna!

Ok, so I'm not a big Rihanna fan, but still, I like her songs :)

Reviews, constructive criticism and comments would be really appreciated. I am still in my all-time low. Just thinking about my english homework makes my happy-level go into the negatives.

TTYL


	9. Chapter 8

Gah. Not as long as I would have liked, but here it is! Chapter 8! Thanks a lot to **j cloud xD**, **crazyfreakazoid** and **Rinka Tokmiya** for your reviews! I really should have said thanks waaay earlier, but thanks a lot and I really appreciated it!

Enjoyy ~ :)

* * *

Just as the music ended, everybody collapsed into whatever chair they could find. Ichigo and Renji didn't bother with chairs, and just flopped onto the floor.

"Did everybody have fun?" yelled Rangiku. Loud cheers followed this rhetorical question. "Let's just take a break from everything and just watch videos okay?" Louder cheers, if possible, followed this other rhetorical question.

Rangiku slipped a disk into the slot in the player. Everybody was greeted with the faces of Ichimaru (cheers), Tousen (shocked whispers) and Aizen (angry hisses). They were all wearing Arrancar uniforms (very loud booing). Rangiku paused the video and handed a mike to Ichimaru. All the Shinigami, Arrancar and Quincy glared at him.

"Hey, hey! Don't worry, it's not a brainwashing thing or anything!" Ichimaru laughed. Which made them even more suresurer that it was something to do with brainwashing. "I swear! It was just something that we made for fun! It was very boring in Hueco Munco, I'll give you that."

Ulquiorra spoke up in his usual emotionless way, breaking the awkward silence that followed the last sentence, "Ichimaru is telling the truth."

Szayel looked confusedly at Ulquiorra, his pink eyebrows arched, "How do you know?"

Ulquiorra looked back at Szayel blankly, "I was the cameraman."

"Oh my god! Kira's fainted again!"

"I don't blame him, first Kenpachi singing, then Ulquiorra singing, and now Ulquiorra being a cameraman. It's enough to make anybody have a heart attack," commented Ichigo, "But isn't three times in a row a bit much?" he frowned.

"I guess," musedsaid Rukia, "But I think it would be normal for Kira."

"Press play already!" said an irritated Toushiro.

"I'm trying to, but I can't find the button!"

Toushiro snapped, "What do you mean you can't find the button? Your finger is on it right now!"

"Oh," Rangiku grinned sheepishly, "Must be the sake."."

"_Hello everybody," Aizen started,_ _"By the time you are watching this video, which I hope is never, I will most probably be dead. In fact, if it is this particular video you are watching, I would rather be dead than alive."_

"_Why, Aizen-taichou?"_ _Ichimaru said_, _"It's a good song!"_

"_Of course he would rather be dead. It's rather embarrassing."_ _Tousen spoke up._

"_So now, without further ado such as the reiryoku batteries on the video camera running out like last time, we present _Catharsis of Eternity_." All three of them spoke._

_**Aizen: **__Midare odoru senritsu ga  
Kirisaita kizuguchi kara deru_

_Gin: Shita ni kanjiru kono nigami  
Yume no fuchi kedaruku madoromu_

_Tousen: Kodoku wa hajime kara  
Shikakerareteita no ni_

_All: Shinayakana __life__  
__Catharsis of eternity__  
Kokoro warui katsuraku tsuyoi wa  
Mou nanimo kataranai_

_Kono semai __life__  
__Catharsis of eternity__  
Mune wo utsuseita mukanshin ga ii_

_Aizen: Katamuku sekai  
Tousen: __**D**__are ni mo eien wa  
Gin: Nusumenai_

_All: __Eternal balance is in place__  
Misekake no __love__  
__Catharsis of eternity__  
Subete wo kowashitakunaru sore wa mou  
Houkyaku no karada_

_Tsuki hanasu __love__**  
**__Catharsis of eternity__  
Kuchihateta hana hodo e ni naru kara ii  
__Catharsis of eternity_

_(Catharsis of Eternity)_

"_Well that was fun," Ichimaru smiledIchimaru's grin widened, if possible._

"Fun? Fun? That was hilarious!" laughed Ichigo, "Now I get why Aizen didn't want to sing it!""Hahahahaha! Did you see Ichimaru and Tousen dance?"

"…WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?"

"Fun? Fun? That was hilarious!" laughed Ichigo, tears streaming from his eyes, doubled over, "Now I get why Aizen didn't want to sing it!"

"Glad you thought so," said Ichimaru dryly, "Next video!"

Byakuya (OMG) and Toushiro's (double OMG) faces came up on the screen.

"Rukia…" Byakuya started, drawing Senbonzakura from its sheath.

"Gomen, nii-sama!" Rukia bowed, "But I was forced to!"

Byakuya sighed and resheathed his katana, "Very well."

"It's this video, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori squealed.

"Oh no…" Toushiro cradled his head in his hands, took a deep breath, and yelled, "MATSUMOTO!"

All Rangiku did was smile innocently..

"_Well, what took you so long?" snapped an irritated Toushiro._

"_Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou, I got lost," a voice that still haunted the Shinigami sounded._

Everybody gasped as Aizen's smiling face, complete with glasses, came on-screen.

"_We thought we might start without you," said Byakuya._

_Aizen muttered something about "wish", "later", "skip" and "embarrassing"._

"_Let's just get this over and done with then," Aizen sighed._

_Aizen: Sameta furishite dare yori atsui kokoro  
Nikumenai yatsu da yo_

_Byakuya: Ashibaya na hibi miushinaisou ni naru  
Egao to ka yasashisa_

_Hitsugaya: Bukiyou na ore wo  
Kimi no yawarakana shisen ga tsutsumi konda yo ne_

_All: Konna sekai no katasumi de deaeta kiseki kanshashiterunda  
Kotoba nanka ja tsutaerarenai _

_Silent wish__  
Kono kaze ni tobasou_

_Hitsugaya: Kono te no hira ni kioku no hahen atsume  
Tashikana jibun sagasu_

_Byakuya: Katari akashita ichido kiri no ano yoru  
Iro ase wa shinai kara_

_Aizen: Nani mo ka mo kieru  
Kieru sono toki wa onaji sora wo miteitai ne_

_All:_ _Konna sekai no katasumi de deaeta kiseki kanshashiterunda  
Kotoba nanka ja tsutaerarenai _

_Silent wish__  
Kono kaze ni tobasou_

_Silent wish__  
Kono kaze ni tobasou_

_Silent wish__  
Kaze ni tobasou_

_(Silent Wish)_

The entire room was deathly silent after the end.

"That was interesting," Rukia said, breaking the silence. Everybody started talking about various unrelated topics.

Ichigo looked at Rukia like she'd grown an extra eye, "Interesting? Are you crazy?" he didn't see the warning glance she gave him, "That was EPIC!"

And Hhe didn't see Byakuya Kuchikithe Kuchiki head shunpo behind him and press Senbonzakura against his neck.

"What did you just say, Kurosaki?" Byakuya said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Erm, nothing, Kuchiki-taichou!" Ichigo squeaked.

Byakuya pressed the blade lightly into Ichigo's neck, drawing a drop of blood, and then removed it. Rukia sighed in relief.

"Next video please?" Rukia said.

The image on the screen flickered and became the faces of Hinamori, Toushiro, Ichimaru and Rangiku.

"_Oi, why did you drag me here again?" snapped Toushiro._

"_Ne, ne, taichou! It's not nice to snap at people," smiled Rangiku_

"_Don't worry, Hitsugaya-kun! It'll be fun!" said Hinamori._

"_Can we please start? I'm sure the Tenth Division Captain has a lot of paperwork to do, so it would be best if we got this finished," spoke Ichimaru, "Ne, Ran-chan?"_

_Rangiku: Jaja furi ame ni nurenagara  
Shinobu omoi wo tamoto ni kakusu  
Anata wo matta ishidatami  
Ochiru shizuku no hakanasa yo_

_Ichimaru: Miesou de mienai onnagokoro_

_Rangiku: Miesou de mienai otokogokoro_

_Ichimaru, Rangiku: Futari wa maru de bengara koushi_

_Ichimaru: Kawaii ano ko wa akantare_

_Hinamori: Jaja furi ame ni nurenagara  
Afururu omoi uta ni yomu  
Tsuki mo iza you hoo somete  
Kyou mo mada konu machibito yo_

_Hitsugaya: Miesou de mienai onnagokoro_

_Hinamori: __**M**__iesou de mienai otokogokoro_

_Hinamori, Hitsugaya: Futari wa maru de bengara koushi_

_Hitsugaya: Tobira wo akete wa kure nai ka_

_Rangiku: Kizuite atashi no kono kokoro_

_Ichimaru: Maido ookini hona sainara_

_Hitsugaya: Kizuike yo ore no kono kokoro_

_Hinamori: Sonna me wo shite minai de yo_

_All: Ki ni naru futari wa bengara koushi  
Kofune ukabete doko he yara  
Ki ni naru futari wa bengara koushi  
Kofune ukabete kyou mo yuku_

"_Oh, I can't wait to post this on the Seireitei Communication webpage!" squealed Rangiku._

"_Do that, and you're on paperwork duty with no sake for a whole year."_

"_Noooo…."_

"Two videos of Toushiro in a row? Isn't that a bit unfair?" asked Ichigo.

"Nah, Ichimaru had two as well," said Renji.

"You've got a point," Ichigo said, then added, "You do say stuff that makes sense once in a while."

"Yeah thanks… WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ONCE IN A WHILE?"

"Next video," Rukia said, slamming Ichigo into a wall and stepping on Renji at the same time.

The screen flickered again and this time it was Rangiku, Orihime, Rukia and Yoruichi.

"Wait, what?" Rukia gasped.

"Haha, it backfired on you this time," Ichigo smirked.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN STRAWBERRY!"

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S THE FIRST GUARDIAN!"

"_I feel so left out…" Rukia said._

"_Why?" asked Orihime._

"_Geez, Inoue, you are so slow sometimes," Yoruichi sighed, "It's cuz her… assets aren't as big as ours."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Well, anyway, getting rid of the gloomy atmosphere!" Rangiku said happily, "We present Shoujo S!"_

(NA: I really cannot be bothered to split up the parts…)

_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai_

_Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo_

_Zutto iraira iraira shite wa_

_Atashi o mono mitai ni atsukatte_

_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai_

_Dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi_

_Ate ni naranai wa _

_I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara_

_Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama_

_(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)_

_Aijou? Yuujou? Shiritai koto wa nandemo_

_(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)_

_Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku _

_Anata o matteiru_

_Sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai_

_Chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara?_

_Sou yatte yasashii kotoba de gomakasanaide_

_Shinjirarenai wa _

_Kakkotsukenaide yo_

_Nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo _

_Yamenaide_

_Atashi ga inai to dame dame tte itte sunao ni_

_(Motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide)_

_Ai no zanzou yumemiru shoujo ESCAPE_

_Tsukamattari nigekittari)_

_Itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na..._

_Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama_

_(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)_

_Aijou? Yuujou? Shiritai koto wa nandemo_

_(aimai sugite wakaranai yo)_

_Itsuka kokoro no oku o daitekureru _

_Anata o matteiru_

_Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya iya_

_Ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya_

"Does anybody have more tissues?" called out Hinamori.

"Why would you need tissues?"

"Because nearly the entire male populace in here has a serious case of nosebleeding," Toushiro said.

"Ah…"

* * *

I've been really obsessed with Rock Musical Bleach at the moment (God I just LOVE Live Bankai Show Code 003! It's awesome! Too bad I can't find a subbed version) I love Tuti (the guy who plays Ichimaru) and the guy who plays Byakuya (I forgot his name). Mou Hitotsu no Chijou, Song for You, Where is my Body and The Dark of the Bleeding Moon are all my favourites! Tsuki yo Oshiete is really good too :)

You can go onto Youtube and search up these songs if you want, Ichimaru's dancing is pretty hilarious. I was "kyaa"ing through nearly all of Silent Wish. Bengara Koushi was good.

Burimyufan85 and andromeda881's channels both have subbed versions of some of the musicals.

Song List:

Catharsis of Eternity (Ichimaru, Aizen, Tousen video)

Silent Wish (Byakuya, Aizen, Toushiro video)

Bengara Koushi (Hinamori, Toushiro, Ichimaru, Rangiku video)

Shoujo S – Rangiku, Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi video


	10. Chapter 9

Hai. I'm back again! Very quick, I know. But it's a public holiday tomorrow, which means that there's no school, which means that I can stay up later than usual, which means that I can finish off Chapter 9 of this story! Yay! We have a pairing in this chapter!

Thanks to **j cloud xD **again for another review :) I feel a little better about my english story having to be due in on monday (printed. great. now i need to waste more ink.)

And a small caution to readers: there will be some swearing in this chapter. Enjoy~ :)

* * *

"No way, more Rihanna?" said Hisagi in disbelief.

"Yay! Rihanna-chan~" Renji said with hearts in his eyes. Ichigo banged his head on the wall.

"Now why did I go pick give Rangiku-san that Rihanna music Rihanna music in the first place…" he muttered.

"Whoo hoo! The singing sensation R.A.N.G.I.K.U is baaack baby!" yelled a very drunken fukutaichou.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think you are the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead_

_So if you feel it let me know, know, know_

_Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_

_Cuz it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_

_Baby, you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_I got class like a '57 Cadillac_

_And overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back_

_You look like you can handle what's under my hood_

_You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would_

_So if you feel it let me know, know, know_

_Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_

_Cuz it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_

_Baby, you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_(NA: something goes here but I don't know what it is)_

_So if you feel it let me know, know, know_

_Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_

_Cuz it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_

_Baby, you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

"And that's how it's done people!" with that, Rangiku collapsed onto the floor, muttering incomprehensively. Ichimaru walked over to her and gently picked her up, taking her back into the 10th division barracks after talking briefly with Toushiro.

"About time Matsumoto passed out. I don't think I could have stood another minute with her screaming in my ear."

"Do you really think Ichimaru won't try anything with Rangiku-san?" asked Hinamori anxiously.

Toushiro sighed and folded his arms, "I don't particularly trust him, but I don't think he would stoop _that_ low. After all, Ichimaru is _very_ protective of Matsumoto, he wouldn't do _anything_ that would hurt her."

"That's good then."

"Rukia, I think that the crowd needs a bit of calming-down time, don't you think?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

After looking around at the chaotic surroundings, Rukia nodded, "Yeah, it's a little out of control." She paused briefly, and then a sudden spark in her eyes made them light up.

"Hey, Shirayuki! What do you say about some calming music? You know lots of songs like that right?"

Sode no Shirayuki looked strangely at her mistress. "Yes, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you have a great singing voice, so why don't you sing some of those songs?"

"I suppose I could try. I'm not guaranteeing anything."

She glided up to the front of the stage and picked the mike up off the floor. Rukia pressed play on the music player.

_Habataitara modorenai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_Kanashima wa mada oboerarezu_

_Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo_

_Ima kotoba ni kawatteku_

_Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete_

_Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu_

_Habataitara modorenai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte_

_Furikiru hodo_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aisou sukita you na oto de  
Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta  
Miakita kago wa hora sotete iku  
Furikaeru koto wa mou nai_

_Takanaru kodou ni kokyou wo azukete  
kono mada wo kette tobi datsu _

_Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte  
Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe_

_Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte  
Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Ochite iku to wakatte ita  
Soredemo hikari wo oi tsuzukete iku yo_

_Habataitara modorenai to itte  
Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte_  
_Furikiru hodo _

_Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora_

The noise level dropped quite a lot after that song.

"So I was right!" Rukia punched the air triumphantly, "Your singing actually _does_ have a calming effect!"

Sode no Shirayuki didn't reply. She was waiting for somebody.

* * *

She walked out the door in her usual gliding steps, confident that he would follow her. Soft creaking from behind her signalled his appearance.

She stopped in her tracks, "So, you came."

He stopped too, "Yes, I did."

A long silence stretched between the two.

"Did you write that?" he asked.

She answered quietly, "…Yes."

"What were you thinking about?"

"…I thought that would have been obvious." She turned slowly, lifting her eyes up to meet his.

"I merely want to confirm my beliefs."

"Well then, what are they?" she asked almost inaudibly.

He took a step forward, "I believe that you were thinking about us."

"Am I truly that easy to read?"

"Not always. But the double meanings behind the lyrics are evident to me. Possibly not to others."

"The blue, blue sky is where you come from, what makes you who you are, what you have always wanted. The white, white clouds is my home, what makes me who I am." She looked away at the ground, as if she couldn't bear to look him in the eye anymore, "You have always reached for new heights, with or without your master. Freedom is what you truly desire, not me. I will only ever hinder you. I am an obstacle, in your way of your quest for strength. In order for you to reach those blue heavens, you must break through me, get over me, and never allow me to stop you. That is what I meant." A slight tremble showed in her voice.

"Yes, the blue sky is where I come from, the thing that makes me, me." His formerly stoic gaze suddenly became burning and intense, "But the white clouds only make the blue sky even more beautiful. Clouds give the sky variety and new life. You have the power to change me. You are not an obstacle, but an aid and a milestone that signifies a great change for the better. I do not need to break you; I need to be with you in order to reach higher. That is what I see."

"But still… I am nowhere near as powerful as you!" Her hair shielded her eyes from his burning scrutiny.

He shook his head, "Power is not of importance here. Only your heart. You just need to listen to it."

Her head snapped back to glare at him, her eyes filled with despair and frustration, "It will only cause me more pain! There are people that deserve you more than me! Haineko has better looks, Tobiume is more outgoing, the list can go on forever! So why me?"

He wiped a tear from her brimming eye. "Please, give me a chance. Give _yourself_ a chance."

She didn't answer.

His eyes turned from the burning passionate stare into a soft, sad gaze, his voice turned pleading, "I love you, so please… Shirayuki…"

"Hyorinmaru…" The pain and sadness was replaced with disbelief.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him. She relented under his firm but soft grasp, resting her head against his chest, hearing the soft beating of his heart.

* * *

"Hey, you lot! Care for some jamming?" Hisagi ran up to Ichigo and Renji.

"You mean, you on the guitar, pineapple-head on the drums and me on vocals? I'm all for it!" Ichigo agreed enthusiastically.

"Watch who you're calling pineapple-head, carrot-top. And I'm fine with it too! It's been a while since I last jammed with you."

Hisagi punched his fist in the air with a huge grin on his face. After a quick discussion with Toushiro, Renji tapped experimentally on the drums, Hisagi did some last-minute tuning and Ichigo was up on-stage with a mike in his hands.

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

_Kakinarase sonzai wo  
Koko ni iru to...  
Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Kawariyuku kisetsu no naka wo  
Ikinuku tabi ni bokura  
Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo  
(Just looks like a survival game)_

_Nagareteku jikan no naka ni  
Okizari ni shita omoi wo  
Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita_

_Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte  
Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai_

_Sarakedase kanjou wo  
Banjou no omoi wo  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
Kitto aeru yo  
Onaji itami no hata no moto de _

_Utsuri yuku kioku no naka de  
Kawaranai taisetsu na mono wo  
Mitsukedasou to shite samayotte ita_

_Boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa  
Wazuka demo tashika na nukumori_

_Sarakedase kanjou wo  
Banjou no omoi wo  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
Kitto aeru yo  
Onaji itami no hata no moto de _

_Sarakedase kanjou wo  
Banjou no omoi wo  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
Kitto aeru yo_

_Kaki narase sonzai wo  
Koko ni iru to...  
Hibike ano akatsuki no sora ni_

The song ended after a loud guitar wail coming from Hisagi. Screams and yells came from the audience, with one particularly loud squeal from Yachiru.

"More, more, more! Come on Pineapple!"

"Shut up, Yachiru!"

"Talk like that about Yachiru again, and I swear I will kill you…" Zaraki's eyes glinted madly.

"Yes sir!"

"You up for an encore?" Ichigo said to Hisagi.

"Yeah sure, but no guitar this time, my pick broke and I didn't bring my extras."

"Fine then… I guess that it's going to be all 3 of us doing vocals then," Renji joined the conversation, finished with Zaraki.

_**Hisagi: **__You ready? Let's go!_

_Yeah, for those of you who want to know what we're all about_

_It's like this y'all come on_

_**All: **__This is 10% luck, 20% skill_

_15% concentrated power of will_

_5% pleasure, 50% pain_

_And 100% reason to remember the name_

_**Ichigo: **__Ichigo, he doesn't need his name up in lights_

_He just wants to be heard, whether it's the beat or the mike_

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know_

_But fuck 'em he knows the code_

_It's not about the salary, it's all about reality and making some noise_

_Makin' the story, makin' sure his clique stays up_

_That means when he puts it down, Shuuhei's pickin' it up, let's go_

_**Hisagi: **__Who the hell is he anyway? He never really talks much_

_Never concerned with status but still leavin' them starstruck_

_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from writin' raps_

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

_Never askin' for someone's help, to get some respect_

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_

_And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

_**Renji: **__This is 20% skill, 80% fear_

_Be 100% clear cuz Renji is ill_

_Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames_

_And I heard him wreckin' with the crystal method, name of the game_

_Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church_

_I'm like "Bleach, man, why you have the stupidest verse?"_

_This dude is the truth, now everybody givin' him guest spots_

_His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin' with S-dot_

_**All: **__This is 10% luck, 20% skill_

_15% concentrated power of will_

_5% pleasure, 50% pain_

_And 100% reason to remember the name_

_**Renji: **__They call him Renji the sick and he's spittin' fire and Kurosaki_

_Got him out of the dryer he's hot found him in Fort Minor with Hisagi_

_A fuckin' annihilist porcupine he's a prick, he's a cock_

_The type women want to be with and the rappers hope he gets shot_

_Eight years in the makin' patiently waitin' to blow_

_Now the record with Kurosaki's takin' over the globe_

_He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope_

_You won't believe the shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

_**Hisagi: **__Shuuhei, he's not your everyday on the block_

_He knows how to work with what he's got_

_Makin' his way to the top_

_People think it's a common owner's name_

_People keep askin' him was it given at birth_

_Or does it stand for an acronym?_

_No, he's livin' proof got him rockin' the booth_

_He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_

_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_

_Dedicated to what they doin'? Give it 100%_

_**Ichigo: **__Forget Ichigo, nobody really knows why he works so hard _

_It seems like he's never got time_

_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_

_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_

_It's like a design is written in his head every time_

_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_

_And those mother fuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed_

_Ridiculous, without even tryin', how do they do it?_

_**All: **__This is 10% luck, 20% skill_

_15% concentrated power of will_

_5% pleasure, 50% pain_

_And 100% reason to remember the name_

_This is 10% luck, 20% skill_

_15% concentrated power of will_

_5% pleasure, 50% pain_

_And 100% reason to remember the name_

_Yeah, Karakura, Kurosaki_

_S.S. Seireitei, Renji, Shuuhei_

_Las Noches!_

_(NA: S.S. means Soul Society, k?)  
_

"Wait, why did we put Las Noches as our last line?" asked Ichigo confusedly.

"Don't ask me, ask Shuuhei."

"I don't know really, I just thought that it would sound good."

"It worked though, didn't it?" grinned Renji, "Ya know what, Ichigo? I just _might_ have changed my views on you after all."

"Well, I still haven't," Rukia walked up to them, "Nice stuff though, Shuuhei."

"Thanks! At least I get _some_ praise for my hard work," he glared at Ichigo and Renji, who visibly blanched at the killer aura emanating from him. "Kazeshini, I just might allow you to kill one person tonight."

"Nooooo! Sorry Shuuhei! You were amazing! So talented! Your work is wonderful, spectacular, awesome, whatever, the _best_ ever! AAAAAHHHH!"

"Mwahahaha! Finally, some fun!" Kazeshini cackled madly, waving his scythes around like windmills and chased after Renji.

"Mind if I tag along too?" Zaraki shunpoed after Kazeshini.

* * *

"Rukia-sama, WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED IN MY ABSENCE?" the usually calm and composed Sode no Shirayuki completely lost it.

Mayuri and his team of fellow "researchers" were busy pinning down Kazeshini, Unohana-taichou and Isane were surrounding a rather badly wounded Renji, and Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika and Ikkaku were nowhere to be found.

"Apparently, Kazeshini and Zaraki-taichou went on a mad murder rampage, and the victim just so happened to be Renji. Luckily, Hinamori and Hitsugaya-taichou stopped Kazeshini with Kidou before the situation got any worse, and all the 11th division members managed to reseal Zaraki-taichou's reiatsu with his eyepatch," Rukia explained quickly. Just as Sode no Shirayuki was about to ask another question, Rukia said, "Don't worry, Renji and Zabimaru are fine. Injured, but still alive. None of the wounds were fatal, so he should be discharged in a week or so."

After Kazeshini had been resealed into Hisagi's katana by Mayuri, he took the sword back to the 12th division headquarters for research. His explanation was that Kazeshini's state was still rather unstable and he could escape from the katana if they weren't careful. The sword would be returned in 3 days to Hisagi. Hisagi handed over the katana without major argument, although very reluctantly. Who could withstand that creepy 12th division captain peering at you in that sort of way? You would do _anything_ to get out of his sight! At least, that's what Hisagi said.

* * *

Ok, so that last part was a little random. But hope you liked it anyway! The songs don't belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.

Song List:

Shut Up and Drive - Rihanna  
Blue Bird - Ikimono Gakari  
Remember - FLOW  
Remember the Name - Fort Minor

I changed the lyrics of "Remember the Name" a little, just to match the characters :)

Didya like the pairing? ShirayukixHyorinmaru ;) I'm not an exceptionally big fan of them, but when I looked at the english translation of "Blue Bird", I thought about them.

The next chapter is gonna be the last one in this story k? And there will be pairings too! One-sided and non-one-sided. One Zanpakutou pair and one Shinigami pair. Guess? ;)

Ja ne! TTYL


	11. Chapter 10

I'm back again with a new chapter! This is going to be the last chapter in this story so thanks to everybody who read this all the way through! Thanks a lot to **mrsbieber** for her review and I did put some more HitsuHina stuff in here than originally planned!

So now there will be a LOT of pairings, implied or not. Sorry if Toushiro is a little OOC in this chapter.

Enjoy!~

* * *

"Hey, don't worry, Renji's gonna be fine!" Ichigo clapped Rukia on the back.

"Yeah, but still… he didn't look too good," Rukia said anxiously, "Did you see Unohana-taichou's face? It's obvious that she didn't think that it was going to turn out too well."

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a really strange expression on his face. His heart panged a little when he heard her say that in such a worried tone. _Huh, you weren't half as worried when I was in the Fourth… No wait, why am I thinking this again?_

_**Isn't that obvious, King? You're jealous.**_

_Shut the hell up, Hichigo. I am not jealous._

_**Oh yes you are! You're J-E-A-L-O-U-S!**_

_I am NOT._

_**So why are you thinking like this then, huh?**_

…

_**Hmph. Lost for words now are you?**_

…_Get lost._

"…Ichigo?"

He was startled back into reality from his verbal battle with his inner Hollow.

"Er… yes?"

"Are you okay? You look really weird…" Rukia frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he looked away.

Rukia continued to stare at him, her frown deepening even more. _What's wrong with this guy? One second he's perfectly fine, then the next he's all weird._

_**He might be jealous, Rukia-sama.**_

_Jealous? Of what?_

_**Of the attention you're giving to Abarai, of course.**_

_Why would he be jealous of that?_

_**(sigh) Isn't it obvious? He likes you!**_

_Wait, what? Sode no Shirayuki, stop kidding._

_**I am not kidding. I can see it in his expression. That look is of jealousy.**_

_Hmm…_

_**Well, do you like him?**_

_WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION?_

_**I only want to know what you think. You're always so torn between your feelings for Ichigo and R-**_

Sode no Shirayuki didn't get a chance to finish, because their mental connection was broken as Rukia got dragged off by two people. Namely Yoruichi (yes she's here!) and Hinamori.

"Oi! Let go of me! Where are we going?" Rukia protested.

"Shush, Rukia! Be quiet!" Yoruichi commanded in a whisper.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san! We can't let anybody know that you're here!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Shinigami Women's Association thing again?"

"…Erm…" Hinamori shifted uncomfortably.

"I was right. This is just so typically Yachiru."

"Well anyway, we need to ask you something," Yoruichi changed the subject.

"Make it quick."

"Who do you like? Ichigo or Renji?"

"WH-WHAT?" Rukia stuttered.

"Well, who is it?" Hinamori asked.

"Neither of them! They're both thick, stupid, rash and annoying!" Rukia said indignantly.

"...You're lying," Hinamori stated.

"I am not! They really are –"

"Rukia, we _know_ that you like one of them. Stop telling yourself that you don't when you obviously _do_!" Yoruichi snapped.

Rukia relented. "…I don't really know…

"They're both so similar, but so different at the same time. I grew up with Renji, we were practically siblings! We survived in Rukongai thanks to each other. We even entered Shinigami Academy together, even though he was in the first class and I was only in second. But we started to drift apart when I got adopted by nii-sama. Our social standing just wasn't the same!

"Ichigo changed my life in more ways than one. He intrigued me at first; a human with such high reiryoku was unheard of! And to be able to break my Kidou with no incantation or knowledge was amazing. He awed me, in short. When he came after me into Soul Society, I was really angry. But I was really pleased that somebody cared about me so much as well. Everytime I'm around him, it just makes me feel better, somehow. I'm not sure how that works, but there's _something_ about him that just immediately makes you feel stronger, more special."

"Can you figure out who you like now?"

"No, I still can't!"

Yoruichi and Hinamori shared a knowing glance. (_Italics: Yoruichi_, _**Italics + Bold: Hinamori**_)

_Looks like we won't get any answers out of her today._

_**I know. But why are we trying to pull a Kyoraku-style matchmaking?**_

_You know Yachiru, she's bored._

_**Ah.

* * *

**_

Rukia grabbed the mike from the table, pressed play on the music player and closed her eyes. She needed some time to think this through, and what's better than letting it all out in a way that only you can understand?

_Uh huh_

_Life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh_

_That's the way it is_

_Cuz life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh_

_That's the way it is_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if, you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_I like, you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_And you're, talkin' to me one on one_

_But you become_

_Somebody else_

'_Round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you know_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up, like you're somethin' else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at you see_

_You're makin' me_

_Laugh out, when you strike a pose_

_Take off, all your preppy clothes_

_You know, you're not foolin' anyone_

_When you become_

_Somebody else_

'_Round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you know_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_(No, no, no)_

_No, no_

_(No, no, no)_

_No, no_

_(No, no, no)_

_No, no_

_Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_Somebody else_

'_Round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you know_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_(Yea, yea)_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you know_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_Nope, I still can't think of anything, _Rukia thought. She placed the mike back on the table and walked off, wishing for some peace, but walking straight into Ichigo instead.

"Oi, watch where you're going, dumbass!" Rukia yelled.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who walked into me!" Ichigo yelled just as loudly.

Uryuu, who was just standing at the side, thought about how they bickered just like an old married couple. The pair in question seemed to catch those brainwaves and yelled, "WE DO NOT ARGUE LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!"

_(Brainwave convo)_

_Uryuu: How very endearing._

_Nemu: Quite. What's even more intriguing is that they keep denying it._

_Hinamori: We obviously know what's going on between them._

_Yoruichi: It's just that _they_ don't. _

_Ulquiorra: That's why they are trash for not noticing._

_Yoruichi: Who invited you into this convo?_

_Ulquiorra: Myself._

_Szayel: They even talk at the same time. Is that psychic or what?_

_Nemu: Not psychic, maybe just compatibility._

_Hinamori: Then that means that they are really good for each other, ne?_

_Yoruichi: Well said, my dear._

_(Brainwave convo end)

* * *

_

"…It's very quiet," Yoruichi commented.

Nobody answered.

"Fine, just ignore me. I'm going to SING!" and with that, she marched up to the stage and started off.

_(NA: I skipped out the rap part)_

_You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star_

_Baby cuz in the dark, you can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you, I'll always share_

_Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath, Imma stick it out to the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh, eh eh)_

_These fancy things will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for infinity_

_When the war has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh, eh eh)_

_You can run into my arms_

_It's ok, don't be alarmed, come into me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath, Imma stick it out to the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh, eh eh)_

_It's raining, raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining, raining_

_Baby, come in to me_

_Come in to me_

_It's raining, raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining, raining_

_Baby, come in to me_

_Come in to me_

_It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain_

_Come in to me, come in to me_

_It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain_

_Come in to me, come in to me_

"Remember back then, Kisuke? We were best friends, but completely against the rules. I was a noble, you were only a random kid from Rukongai," Yoruichi smiled sadly, "Even now, we are still so far apart…"

"That was great, Yoruichi-san!" Hinamori rushed over to her, "You're amazing! I had no idea you were a Rihanna fan too!"

Yoruichi faced Hinamori, replacing her earlier expression with a beaming grin. "Thanks, Hinamori-chan!"

"Tobiume!"

Hinamori and Yoruichi stopped their conversation and looked over to where Tobiume and Haineko were arguing.

"I told you! Hyorin-chan is MINE! NOT YOURS!" Haineko screeched.

"Uh huh? Says who?" Tobiume retorted.

"Says me!"

"Well, why don't we go ask him about who he thinks is better?" Tobiume challenged.

"Alright! But he's definitely going to say me!"

"Hyorinmaru~" both of them called in their fan-girly voices.

Hyorinmaru felt the sudden urge to slam his head into the wall. Toushiro flinched when he caught that emotion.

"Yes?" Hyorinmaru said in a tired voice. Nobody noticed the small glance he gave Sode no Shirayuki. _I'll handle this. Don't worry._

The graceful Zanpakutou spirit nodded.

"Who do you think is better? Me or Tobiume?" Haineko demanded.

"Neither of you. You're both just as bad as each other." Hyorinmaru stated bluntly, "Now if you don't mind, can you leave me alone?"

He walked off without so much as a backwards glance.

"Hmph. Where's the mike? I need to let out some temper," Tobiume visibly glowered at Haineko.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going on about something that you said_

_Cuz she doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see me?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you, and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Tobiume," Hinamori walked up to her.

"Yes, Momo?" Tobiume asked.

"I think we need to talk about something. Meet me outside in a few minutes, okay?"

Tobiume raised her eyebrow. Hinamori was very rarely this serious. It had to be a fairly important matter that she wanted to talk about.

"As you wish," Tobiume bowed respectfully.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Shiro-chan, I think you need to get Hyorinmaru to talk to Tobiume. It's not good if she keeps trying too hard to get him," Hinamori told Toushiro. She kept stealing glances at her Zanpakutou, worry evident in her eyes.

Toushiro sighed heavily, "I'll try, but it's not going to be easy. He doesn't want to tell anybody about his relationship with …" He stopped there, not knowing whether to continue or not.

"Don't worry, I already know about it. Kuchiki-san told me."

He relaxed, "Alright then. I'll ask Hyorinmaru to tell Sode no Shirayuki about it too."

"Thank you, Shiro-chan! You're the best," Hinamori gave him one of those heart-warming smiles that he treasured so much.

"Anything for you," he smiled back.

* * *

"Shirayuki, I have a… request from my master," started the dragon Zanpakutou.

"I presume that it has something to do with revealing our relationship, correct? If it weren't so, you wouldn't have paused there," Sode no Shirayuki replied in her usual cool tone.

"Yes it did. He wants me to tell Tobiume," Sode no Shirayuki stiffened. Hyorinmaru noticed this, but carried on speaking as if he didn't, "that she should stop coming after me since I already have a partner. Naturally, it was Hinamori-san who suggested it, seeing as it wasn't healthy for her Zanpakutou to be so…desperate." Sode no Shirayuki relaxed again, the iciness melting from her eyes.

"I understand. Now what do I have to do?"

* * *

(A while later)

"So the plan went well?" Toushiro asked.

"Yep, Tobiume accepted the fact that Shirayuki-san and Hyorinmaru-san were dating quite calmly," Hinamori beamed, "Not to mention that they kissed!"

Toushiro's usually half-closed eyes snapped wide open, "WHAT?"

"Shh, Shiro-chan! You're drawing a lot of attention!" Hinamori tried to shush him.

"YES, BUT HE DID THAT AND DIDN'T EVEN _THINK_ OF TELLING ME? HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST WARNED ME! HE'S EVEN WORSE THAN MATSUMOTO, WALKING OFF WITH ICHIMARU WHEN SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DOING –" His rant and turmoil of emotions stopped abruptly when Hinamori's silenced him with her lips.

Wolf-whistles and clapping sounded all around them, and Hinamori moved away quickly, blushing furiously. Toushiro felt strangely upset when the kiss ended, and silenced the catcalling crowd with a death glare. _Geez, it's all their fault that she stopped…_

"Sorry, Shiro-chan, but that was the only way that I could shut you up," Hinamori avoided his gaze, still a brilliant shade of red.

"It's ok, I didn't mind," he replied. He took a few steps forward and whispered in her hear, "Mind if we continue outside?"

* * *

"Haiya, people! I'm awaaake!"

Rangiku Matsumoto, in all her glory, rushed out of the 10th division barracks, positively glowing. Ichimaru followed not far behind her, his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Didya all have fuuuun?"

Everybody began cheering, and Rangiku's smile grew even wider.

"Yaaay! But sorry guys, we need to wrap this party up. We can't have you all falling asleep on duty tomorrow now, can we? Yamamoto-soutaichou won't be very happy about that, so what about one last song before we go?"

More cheers followed. Mikes were passed out among the audience, and everybody began dancing again as the music started.

_We are fighting dreamers_

_Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli oli oli oh! Just go my way!_

_Right here right now (bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze get the fire_

_Right here right now (bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (burn!)_

_Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no_

_Chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?_

_Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo_

_Ubaitotte yaburisuteta_

_Saa kokoro no me mihiraite _

_Shika to ima wo mikiwamero_

_(Yeah, yeah!)_

_Ushinau mono nante nai sa_

_Iza mairou!_

_We are fighting dreamers_

_Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli oli oli oh! Just go my way!_

_Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga_

_Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru_

_Yuugenjikkou ooki na kaze ga_

_Uneri wo agete fukiareru_

_Kazashita surudoi katana de_

_Onore no asu kirihirake!_

_(Yeah, yeah!)_

_Hoshou nante doko ni mo nai sa_

_Naa sou darou!_

_We are fighting dreamers_

_Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli oli oli oh! Just go my way!_

_Right here right now (bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze get the fire_

_Right here right now (bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze get the fire_

_We are fighting dreamers_

_Kono nakama-tachi to_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Subete wo makikomi_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Kokorozashi tataku_

_Oli oli oli oh! Just go my way!_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever!)_

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever!)_

_Right here right now (bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze get the fire_

_Right here right now (bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze get the fire_

_Bang!

* * *

_

THE END!

In this chapter, there was some IchixRukixRen, implied UraYoru, HitsuHina, ShirayukixHyorinmaru, and one-sided TobiumexHyorinmaru. Wah, lots of pairings o.O I haven't written about so many before. Hope you all liked it! Thanks again! :)

Song List:

Complicated – Avril Lavigne

Umbrella – Rihanna (again)

You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift

GO! - FLOW

Ja ne! Cya all sometime soon (I hope)!


End file.
